Beggining or the end?
by Gravenimage
Summary: After ep 26 the AMP is ready to face the new threat of Luciferhawls but this time they will need help from powerful new allies WARNING rating may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Personal Info on my originals characters

(Not a Chapter)Personal Info on my originals characters

Al right my four characters are part of a group of demon hunters called The Iluminates created by the church of Germany with the purpose to fight evil entities such as demons the four are male and they are german my characters are describe as follow.

Name: Hansi Owens

Age: 22

Birthday: January 3rd 2004

Hair color: raven black(long tied on a pony tail)

Eye color: one eye colored blue and the other green

Height: 6'3

Weight: 220 pounds

Weapon: medieval sword(like the sword of Connor Macloud from Highlander if you guys have seen the movies the only difference is the handle has a black and silver curve design and it doesn't have the name Macloud on it)

He's going to be paired with: Lum Cheng Wong

Hobbies: drinking, smoking, training and reading books(depending on the type)

Personality: Hansi is the leader of the group although his companions called him Hans because if they called him Hansi people will start teasing him by calling him Hansi wansi pansy and he HATES to be called that so its better to just called him Hans. Hansi is your regular bad ass he is very strong and his skills with a sword are unmatched, he is very confident in his skills BUT he is not proud(pride and confident are two different things). He is not the talkative type so he doesn't talk too much and his always all about business, he is a heavy drinker and smoker and he doesn't care what people say about his smoking and drinking. He is afraid of finding happiness(meaning finding love) until a prediction from a family member gives him a prediction of his soul mate which he thinks its nonsense. As the story progress his personality will change dramatically because of Lum Cheng namely with his drinking and smoking. He's rude and a little impolite

Name: Tobias Elderwood

Age: 22

Birthday: May 12 2004

Hair color: chocolate brown(short)

Eye color: chocolate brown

Height: 6'

Weight: 200 pounds

Weapon: short swords(like the kodachi's)

He's going to be paired with: Nami Yamaigumo

Hobbies: cleaning, reading, cooking and training

Personality: He is your typical average guy kind polite and open minded, like Hansi his fighting skills are very sharp he is quick on his feet and he has good judgment for telling people if they are trustworthy or not. When Tobias meets Nami he immediately becomes a good friend of the Shinto priestess they both become very good friends and eventually their deep friendship turns into affection and love.

Name: Kai Olsen

Age 19

Birthday: August 9 2007

Hair color: white(spiky)

Eye color: aqua blue

Height: 5'9

Weight: 190 pounds

Weapon(s): custom made upgraded long bow and custom made upgraded arrows

He's going to be paired with: Yuki Saiko

Hobbies: playing video games listening to music(he likes rock and metal) building arrows and bows and stalking Yuki.

Personality: Kai is the youngest of the group he is the happy go lucky guy, he's the joker of the group usually he's been pick on by Tobias and Andi it annoys him a lot but he knows they are not doing it on purpose. He's a little shy but he becomes more shy when he meets Yuki making him unable to tell her how he feels not to mention that Tobias and Andi are gonna keep teasing him till no end. During the story he will become very attach to Yuki that he will end up stalking her wherever she goes(not in a perverted way). He is the best archer in the world according to rumors and popularity since he has won six consecutive times at the archery tournament held in Germany once a year his accuracy is unique allowing him to always hit its target and he never misses.

Name: Andi Ulrick

Age: 25

Birthday: October 20 2001

Hair color: blond(short)

Eye color: green(wears glasses)

Height: 6'3

Weight: 230 pounds

Weapon: a double edged lance

He's going to be paired with: Lebia Maverick

Hobbies: surfing the net, hacking systems, reading electronic magazines and training

Personality: He's the oldest of the group and the most brilliant mind in the group he gives them advice through high tech communication he enjoys using computers and always loves a challenge he never back down on anything making him stubborn as hell although he doesn't fight much because he's always on his lab top, he's very skillful in combat. He's generous, kind and always thinks about his friends. When he meets Lebia he becomes fascinated with her for various reasons first because she is a visionnaire(a person that can travel in cyberspace) and seconds he consider her to be very attractive. As the story progress they become reliable partners earning a high trust with one another and eventually falling in love.

So there you have it my characters that be appearing in my upcoming Silent Mobius story so please be patient until I upload the first chapter. One more thing this story is rated teen(no suitable for children under thirteen) FOR NOW because the rating may change to X(mature readers only) because maybe in future chapters there might be lemons so you have been warned. As the story goes further the four will reveal their hidden abilities so keep having that in mind as you read the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Duel with the Lord of Illusions

Chapter 1 Duel with the Lord of Illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius but if I did I would have made the series longer way longer.

Authors Notes: Okay I forgot a few attack names because its been a long time since I seen the series but if you guys remember please let me know also I haven't seen the movie so don't ask me about that the same goes with the manga I have only seen the tv series and like I said this story takes place right after the series ended so if you guys have seen how the series ended in a incomplete end this story is to finish the series give it a real ending. Another thing is I don't know the age of the characters I only know Katsumi is twenty but Im going to guess so Ill start with Yuki since she's the youngest of the team I gonna guess she's eighteen follow by Lum Cheng who I think she's nineteen Kiddy seems to be twenty three Nami seems to be twenty like Katsumi Lebia seems to be around twenty five Mana seems to be twenty six going to twenty seven and Rally seems to be around thirty that's it I hope you enjoy the story so here we go.

Tokyo Airspace year 2026

Around the sky a medium size ship was flying near Tokyo airspace on the side of the ship the initials AMP were written, the ship continues to fly to its assign destination. Inside the ship were six women one had long blue hair and dark blue eyes wearing an AMP uniform next to her was what it seems to be a small skull looking face with blue eyes, on the other side of her there was another women but she had her hair tied in Chinese buns(like Chun Li from street fighter)her hair was colored dark purple and she also had dark purple eyes next to her was a golden color long staff the women was also wearing the same AMP uniform. Behind them was another women with long red hair and blue eyes she was also wearing a AMP uniform, next to her was another women who look younger than the rest she had brown hair she had a long yellow ribbon tying her hair in a pony tail she had brown eyes she was wearing a AMP uniform. Behind them was another women with the same AMP uniform she had long blond hair and crystal blue eyes, next to her was the last women of the group however she was the only women on the ship that wasn't wearing a AMP uniform instead she was wearing a white Shinto priestess robe she had short purple hair and purple eyes.

Well be arriving at our destination shortly" the women with the blond hair known as Lebia Maverick said

"Roger Lebia" the girl with the ponytail who was Yuki Saiko said

"Those Luciferhawks are gonna get one hell of a beating when Im done with them" the women with red hair known as Kiddy Phenil said

"Hold your enthusiasm when we get there Kiddy" Lebia said

"We have to be careful on this mission" the Shinto priestess known as Nami Yamaigumo said

Kiddy snorted" what's the big deal Nami were only going after one Luciferhawk" she said in a disappointed tone like she was expecting to fight more than just one

"One is enough for the one were looking for" Nami said in a worry tone

Lebia nodded" right this isn't a category three that were going after Kiddy it's a category one which means it's a strong one so we have to be careful when we engage it in combat"

"Which means our HGB-35 Power buster our useless against it" Yuki said

Kiddy smirk" my kind of fight"

The women with the Chinese buns who was known as Lum Cheng Wong sweat dropped at Kiddy's comment(how in the world is she still alive she's so reckless) she then turn her look to the women with the long blue hair who was known as Katsumi Liqueur but to the Luciferhawks she was known as the key to Nemesis, she hasn't said word since they left their new AMP headquarters since their old headquarters was destroy due to Luciferhawks attack and Lebia ended up activating the satellite Donald to destroy the whole headquarters.

Lum Cheng continue to look at Katsumi who had a down expression on her face she couldn't help but sigh she knew why she look so depressed and she couldn't blame her for everything that has happened. The Luciferhawk looking for her since she was the key to their world Nemesis, then the thing that broke her soul completely was the murder of her boyfriend Robert Device at the hands of Ganossa Maximilliam to being in control of the evil sword Medium that it was Kiddy the one who saved her from Medium's grasp by making her stab her with the evil sword.

"Hey Katsumi you okay?" Lum Cheng said she curse under her breath thinking it was a stupid question after everything that has happened to her

Katsumi broke from her daze and looked to the Chinese sorceress she gave her a fake smile" Im al right Lum Cheng don't worry about me"

Lum Cheng nodded in response she could obviously tell she was lying and she didn't blame her she thought if there was a way to cheer her up but after what she went through cheering her up was going to be impossible the only thing that she could think off is to give her some time until her wounds are heal but with the deep wounds she's been given it will take time lots and lots of time for then to heal or they may never heal.

"Were here" Lebia said as she log on the computer of the ship" Tokyo Harbor according to the computer the Luciferhawk is located at warehouse number 6"

Katsumi nodded" roger lets go" she got up from her seat along with Kiddy Nami LumCheng and Yuki

"Ill be monitoring your progress from here" Lebia said

The group nodded and left the ship Kiddy went to Lebia" hey Lebia you may better put the Graviton Gun on stand by just in case"

Lebia nodded" roger Ill be preparing it if you need it this Luciferhawk is strong so we have to be prepare for the worst"

Kiddy nodded and left the ship to join with the others, the group were now walking and passing the number warehouses until they finally reach number six. When they reach warehouse number six they went to attack position Nami took out a couple seal tags on one hand while on the other she took out a small dagger which was dagger of Kirin the weapon to the heir of the Yamaigumo house, Kiddy pull out a gun like she didn't need it anyway with her inhuman strength Katsumi called forth her own weapon the small skull looking face that was accompany her transform to reveal a long demonic sword it was her sword Grospoliner the sword that once belong to her father Gigelf Liqueur Lum Cheng prepare her own weapon Jesso which was a long golden staff its able to increase the user's magic capabilities and Yuki pull out a gun and just like Kiddy she didn't need it since she could use her psychic powers although her powers hasn't completely awaken yet. Kiddy grab the door handle and look at the group who nodded in response she slowly turn it over and open the door they enter the warehouse which it was full of crates and some machines to carry then they weren't any people so it was safe to engage the enemy. They continue to walk in the warehouse waiting for the Luciferhawk to show up but instead nothing happen they looked at all directions and they still couldn't see anything.

"Hey Nami can you sense that Luciferhawk?" Kiddy said a little annoyed

The Shinto shook her head in confusion" no I don't sense anything I swear I could sense it before we came here"

"That's strange" came the voice of Lebia coming from their communications" I detected a Luciferhawk before we arrived at the harbor the location was in warehouse number six"

"What could have happened?" Yuki said

Kiddy smirk" maybe it chicken out and run away"

"That would be too good to be true" Lum Cheng retorted

"Lum Cheng is right there's no way a category three would just run away like that" Katsumi said

"Wait" Nami said all of the sudden getting the attention of the group" I sense something it's the Luciferhawk but something's wrong?"

"What is it?" Kiddy said puzzle

"Nami's right there is a Luciferhawk in the warehouse, but Im getting more than just one reading" Lebia said

"Lebia I thought you said it was only one" Katsumi said

"Looks like an ambush" Lum Cheng said

Kiddy grin" even better"

Nami gasp" its moving"

The group looked at all directions to find the Lucifehawk but instead they still couldn't see anything.

"Nami are you sure that the Luciferhawk is here?" Katsumi said

The Shinto priestess only nodded in response she immediately gasp in shock" IT'S BEHIND US"

The group turn the other way around and gasp at the fact that it wasn't a Luciferhawk like Nami predicted but instead it was the forklift they saw when they first enter the warehouse it was running at them at high speed. The group dodge the incoming forklift but before the forklift hit the wall of the warehouse it vanish, the group was confuse when they looked at the spot where the forklift was they gasp the forklift was there it was like it was never activated in the first place, the group was confused and rather dumbfounded.

"Okay what just happened?" Kiddy said dumbfounded

"Yeah Nami didn't you say that the Luciferhawk was behind us" Lum Cheng said

"That's strange I could have swear that it was right behind us but instead it was just the forklift" Nami said

"Yeah but the forklift is over there and it look like it hasn't move at all" Yuki said pointing to the forklift

"And what was the thing that we saw just now it look like a forklift if you ask me" Kiddy said

"Lets be on our guard this Luciferhawk seems to be tricky" Katsumi said

"Not tricky a master" a mysterious voice said

Before he group could start looking where the voice come from a figure appear before them it was a Luciferhawk al right it was colored black it had sharp claws and on its feet too it had bat like wings and it had one eye colored blood red. The Luciferhawk was floating above the group it slowly went to the ground and it only was looking at Katsumi.

"We finally meet Katsumi Liqueur" the Luciferhawk said

Katsumi didn't say anything she just took Grosspoliner ready to attack the group follow to attack making the Luciferhawk chuckle" well it seems you don't fell like talking at all"

"Oh shut up and bring it" Kiddy spat

The Luciferhawk chuckle even more" as you wish" after he said that the entire warehouse was cover by the same Luciferhawk making the group confused

"Oh great illusions like one wasn't enough" Lum Cheng said

"Lebia can you find the real one?" Katsumi said reaching her communication

"Im afraid I can't the Luciferhawk is somehow jamming the sensors but Ill try to find a way it seems he can create illusions and not just plain illusions but identical illusions" Lebia said

"Oh I get it he must have created the illusion of the forklift and it look very real too" Nami said

"How are we going to find the real one?" Yuki said

"I have a plan" Nami said she then took a couple of tag seals" Ill use the tag seals to destroy the illusions while you guys try to find the real one"

"So well have to attack every last one until we find the real one fine by me" Hyddy said

The group nodded and charge at the illusions Nami threw her tag seals hitting a couple a couple of illusion clones once the tag seals hit them they vanish. Kiddy use her gun to hit the illusion clones of the Luciferhawk, Lum Cheng use Jesso and cast a water spell hitting more illusion clones. Yuki fire her gun hitting more clones while Katsumi use Grosspoliner to slash more clones. In a couple of minutes all of the clones were gone leaving only the real one standing in front of them.

"So much for you illusions" Kiddy taunt

"Its over you Luciferhawk" Katsumi said pointing Grosspoliner at him

The Luciferhwak only laugh in amusement" don't underestimated me I am Vizar the Lord of Illusions my illusions will destroy you" he created more illusion clones of himself

"Again you're not very original are you?" Lum Cheng said

Vizar chuckle" only this time you won't be able to hit then"

"Well see about that" Katsumi said as she raise Grosspoliner and hit the clones she gasp when the clones didn't vanish instead Grosspoliner faze throught then like they were ghosts

Kiddy fire her gun again but the bullets went trough the clones" hey what gives we can't hit then now"

(I see he can create identical illusions and he can make then faze this going to be a little complicated to defeat him) Nami thought

Vizar chuckle(now its time to break them emotionally) he made the clones vanish leaving only five

"What are you planning to do you bastard?" Kiddy said

Vizar didn't say anything he only vanish from sight, one clone step toward Kiddy and change its physical turning into something or rather someone very familiar to Kiddy. Kiddy became enrage when she saw standing in front of her was now longer a Vizar illusion clone but a muscle with gray pants and a blue shirt he had blue hair and he had red eyes it was none other than the cyborg Megadyne that was responsible for destroying part of her body and the responsible to change her body into cyborg parts.

Kiddy was so blinded in rage that she completely forgot the fact that it was just an illusion she tighten her fist in anger and charge at the cyborg" MEGADYNE YOU BASTARD DIE" she launch a punch at him but it didn't hit him it went trough him

"WHAT THE" Kiddy said shock

The cyborg launch a punch at her hitting her in the face and sending her to wall of the warehouse.

"KIDDY" the group shouted

Yuki was about to go to check if she was al right but one of the Vizar clones went at her and change its shape into another person, a person that Yuki knew very well he was an older man with light brown hair and brown eyes he had a scar on his face crossing his nose and he was wearing a brown business suit. Yuki went to tears at the sight of the person in front of her it was none other than her boyfriend whom she meet in the past and fell in love with only in this time he was older than her way older.

Yuki broke into tears" T…..T…Toru is that really you but it can't be you die but how?" she was going to give him a crushing hug when she stop and saw that the look of her supposed boyfriend he had a very angry look" Toru what's wrong?"

The illusion of Toru growl" what's wrong isn't it obvious its YOU you're nothing but a childish pathetic girl I can't believe I fell in love with you what was I thinking I must have gone crazy what did I ever saw in you?" he gave her a cold glare

Yuki fell on her knees when she heard what her boyfriend just told her more tears came out of her brown eyes she could also feel her heart breaking into a million pieces she couldn't what she just heard the same sweet kind and caring man she meet in the past and fell in love with has just hurt her feelings like a dagger piercing her heart.

Yuki try to calm herself down she thought that this could be some kind of nightmare that maybe if she closed her eyes and open then that she will be in her bed she did but nothing happened it wasn't a nightmare at all it was real Toru really hate her, she looked into his brown eyes and saw nothing but hatred in then he really did hate her.

"Toru…..how…..how can you say that to me I…..I….I thought you loved me I though you love the coffee I made for you" Yuki said her face full tears

Toru snorted" oh please I don't love you Yuki and I hate your damn coffee its sucks"

Yuki cry even more she crawl into a small ball and cry she was so hurt that she didn't care if the Luciferhawks comes and kills her there was no point in living the man she have consider to love hated her she continues to cry while Toru continue his verbal assault on her.

Lum Cheng was standing in front of another Vizar clone he then change shape turning into an old man with a long white beard and wearing a triangular hat and a green robe the Chinese sorceress recognize the old man as her grandfather Avalanche Wong.

"Grandpa why are you here?" Lum Cheng said

The old man only shook his head sadly while looking at his granddaughter" Lum Cheng I couldn't be anymore disappointed in you"

Lum Cheng's eyes widened" what?"

"I have high hopes for you but I was wrong you're nothing but a disappointment to the Wong family" Avalanche said

"How can you say that grandpa I have prove myself to you that Im a good sorceress" Lum Cheng said while trying to hold her tears

"You will never prove yourself to me you're not worthy of wielding Jesso my son was better than you and you Lum Cheng YOU WILL NEVER SURPASS HIM" Avalanche shouted in rage

Lum Cheng couldn't hold her tears anymore she cry while looking a his grandfather who was still glaring at her" grandpa you……know I……want to be as strong as my father I" she didn't finish

"You will never be as strong as him you're a bad copy of my son" Avalanche said

That was enough for the Chinese sorceress she fell on her knees and cry her heart out she has been shun and hated by her grandfather she continues to cry and hope that it was nothing but a bad dream.

Nami stood facing another Vizar clone, the illusion clone change shape taking the form of a young man wearing a Shinto priest robe like her he had short black hair and purple eyes she knew who his man it was her father Yugo Yamaigumo.

Nami gasp in shock" f…..father it can't be you're supposed to be death"

"You're not my daughter" Yugo hiss

"What?" Nami said shock

"My daughter would never be a failure, you're a failure to the Yamaigumo house hold" Yugo said anger in his voice

Nami gasp" t…th..that's not true father I….I have past the test to become the heir of the Yamaigumo house hold my grandfather said so"

"My father must have made a mistake because when I look at you I see nothing but a failure you made me sick" Yugo said in a cold tone

Nami was shock at what she jus heard coming from her father slowly her tears started to fall she sob silently to think that her own blood would call her a failure. She continue to cry and let the tears hit the floor while her father laughs at her.

The last of the Vizar illusion clones transform in front of Katsumi and took the shape of a young man with blond hair blue eyes wearing a police uniform Katsumi froze and went to tears at the man in front of her who was her boyfriend Robert Device.

Katsumi choke between sobs" R….R….Roy its really you oh my god this can't be I mean you" she paused as she went at him to hug him and kissed him she has miss him dearly with all her heart

Roy looked at her with fear and hatred" don't come any closer you monster" he gave her a cold stare

Katsumi gasp" what are you talking about Roy? Its me don't you recognize me?" her tears were still coming out

"Yeah I know who you are but I don't want to be near you you're a Luciferhawk I will never be with a Luciferhawk I HATE LUCIFERHAWKS I HATE YOU" Roy hiss

Katsumi was shock it was her worst nightmare come true the man she loves hates her for being a half Luciferhawk she thought that he understood her and that he loves her and he will never leave her side and know he hated her. She has never felt such pain, the pain of heartbreak and the pain of rejection she couldn't even look into his eyes anymore she fell on her knees and let the tears fall she cry her heart out not caring for anything in the world.

Vizar appeared above the five broken women he gave an evil chuckle(now's my chance to attack them and finish them off)

"Evryone can you hear me listen to me this is all trick this is nothing but an illusion from the Luciferhawk don't let it over power you" Lebia's voice came from their communicators

Lum Cheng eyes widened and glare at the illusion that took the form of her grandfather" Lebia's right you're not my grandfather my grandfather would never said those mean things now be gone you damn illusion" she took Jesso and perform an fire spell that hit the illusion making it disappear

Kiddy look to the cyborg in front of her " I should it know but I let my anger took the best of me but now I know you're not real because I turn you into scrap you pile of junk"

Megadyne went at her with a punch but she block it and she counter with a punch of her own sending the cyborg a few feet away from her the cyborg disappear after hitting the wall of the warehouse.

Yuki dry her tears and gave an angry look to the fake Toru" the real Toru loved me he loved me for real and you are NOT HIM" she use her psychic powers sending him away from her the fake Toru vanish

Nami has already realized the truth and she use Goshinto slashing the fake vision of her father. Katsumi go to her feet and she slowly look to her fake boyfriend her eyes were full of anger she couldn't believe she has felt for something so ridiculous Roy never hated her even if she was a half Luciferhawk he accepted her and that's why he has made love to her even giving her a child.

"GET OUT MY SIGHT YOU FAKE" Katsumi shouted in anger as she took Grosspoliner making the long sword glow she slash the fake vision of Roy making him vanish

"Impressive" Vizar said as he appeared in front of the group" you were able to stop my strongest illusions"

"We just had enough of you and now its time to finish you" Katsumi said

Vizar laugh" really and just how are you gonna do that?" all of the sudden a dozen of illusion clones from Vizar have appeared covering the whole warehouse

Kiddy growl" dammit not this again"

"Don't worry Kiddy I will help you locate the real one I have manage to repair the sensors of the computer" Lebia's voice" I found him the real one is next to the forklift"

Nami didn't wasted no time as she threw a tag seal hitting the real Vizar and making the whole illusions disappear" my tag seals reduce your energy and your abilities"

"In other words you you're screwed" Kiddy said as she punch the Luciferhawk sending him to the other side of the warehouse" that's payback for creating that Megadyne"

"Time to finish you of" Katsumi said as she prepared Grosspoliner making the sword glow she charge at the injured Luciferhawk and slash him turning the Luciferhawk into dust

"You did it Katsumi" Lum Cheng said happy

Katsumi smile at the group" come everyone lets go back"

The group nodded and were about to leave the warehouse when suddenly

"Very impressive Katsumi" a sinister voice said

Katsumi gasp in shock she then change her expression to a angry on she knew very well the owner of the voice how could she forget that voice. Suddenly in front of her appeared an older man who seems to be in his early thirties with white hair and yellow eyes and he was wearing a long black coat with a vampire neck(like the one Dracula wears) his yellow eyes were focused on Katsumi. The rest of the AMP took a fighting stance at the stranger while Katsumi was glaring at him.

"Ganossa" Katsumi hiss

The group gasp" what he's Ganossa" Yuki said

"So he's the one responsible for sending Luciferhawks here" Nami said

"This is great if we get rib of him well be one step closer to stop the Luciferhwak from taking over the earth" Kiddy said

"Yeah lets get rib of him" Lum Cheng said

Katsumi didn't say anything she was still glaring at Ganossa who hasn't taken his gaze from her, Ganossa on the other hand gave her amused look" my Katsumi you really have become strong I wonder if you are stronger than master Gigelf"

Katsumi kept glaring at him" why don't we found out shall we?" she prepare Grosspoliner ready to attack

Ganossa chuckle" yes you do have some personal vendetta against me then we should fight and settle this matter once and for all but not here"

"What's wrong are you scared of facing us right now?" Kiddy taunt

"That's just it this fight will consist of myself and Katsumi no one else" Ganossa said

"What forget it there's no way were agreeing to that" Lum Cheng said

The rest were going to protest against Ganossa's decision but Katsumi stop them in their tracks" yes I accept your terms Ganossa you and me one on one the AMP won't interfere in this fight however Im expecting that you do the same and no Luciferhawks will interfere are we clear?"

"Of course Im been looking forward to fight you for a while Katsumi" Ganossa said

"The same goes for me" Katsumi said still glaring at him

Ganossa could see the hatred burning in Katsumi's dark blue eyes he only chuckle at her sight" then come tomorrow at midnight at the abandoned chapel located in the northern district Ill be waiting" with that he vanish from the warehouse

Katsumi look at her companions and saw that they had worry looks on their faces especially from Yuki and Lum Cheng" lets go back to report to the director" she didn't say nothing more as she left the warehouse

Kiddy sighed" come on lets go back" she left along with Yuki and Lum Cheng

"Lebia did you heard that?" Nami said as she spoke trough her communication

"Yeah I did unfortunately the director is not gonna like this one bit" Lebia's voice

"I know I just hope Katsumi knows what she's doing" Nami said before leaving the warehouse it seems they were going to have to talk a lot when they return to headquarters namely Katsumi's fight with Ganossa

To be Continued

I finally know the ages of the characters and it nowhere near I guessed but forget it Im not gonna change ages I want to correct on the Luciferhawk category, category three are the weakest so Vizar was a category one since the strongest are category one and four so far that is anyway please send me your comments and reviews I promise the story will get better well farewell until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Confrontation part 1

Chapter 2 Confrontation part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius

AMP headquarters(directors office)

Katsumi was standing in front of the desk of the director of the AMP she had mid short white hair and blue eyes she was wearing a blue suit and black high heels her name was Rally Cheyenne, next to Rally was another woman with greenish black hair wearing a red suit and red high heels her name was Mana Izosaki she's the chief and second in command of the AMP. Katsumi have told them about her fight against Ganossa and right now Rally was giving her a scolding look like she did wrong Mana had a disapproval look on her face.

"Im sorry Katsumi but I don't approved about your face off with Ganossa" Rally said

"Director it was a challenge from Ganossa I have to accept it we may never get a chance like this" Katsumi said

"Exactly if this was his idea its obviously a trap so he could get to you and turn you evil again" Rally said

Katsumi clench her fist in anger remembering those horrible memories hurting her friends when she wounded Yuki and because of her Kiddy almost die in attempt to save her form the curse of the evil sword medium she clam down and looked back to Rally.

"Director we agree that there won't be any interference in both forces" Katsumi said

"And you think he will keep his word Katsumi? This is Ganossa were talking about Im sorry Katsumi but were not taking any risk we will call assistance from the police department and infiltrate the chapel and captured Ganossa" Rally said

Katsumi was upset even if she was talking to the director of the AMP she really looking forward to fight Ganossa" please director I…I have to fight him we don't need the police I can handle Ganossa on my own"

"You want to fight him so you can have revenge?" Rally said making Katsumi eyes widened

Katsumi became quiet she knew she was right ever since Ganossa murder Roy she wanted revenge so badly it became like a grudge to her a grudge that she wanted to fulfill" director its true I…..I do want revenge but Im not doing this on purpose for revenge Ganossa is a potential threat to Tokyo if we stop him maybe the Luciferhawk threat will decreased so please let me handle him" she hope that she have gotten to her in hope to approve and let her fight Ganossa alone

"Director maybe we should let Katsumi go on her own we know that she is strong like her father she doesn't need our help" Mana said

Rally gave the chief a strange look while Katsumi gave a smile Rally sighed" al right Katsumi I will give you permission to face off Ganossa on your own however if the situations turns critical you will call for back up understood?"

Katsumi nodded and bow" of course director thank you"

"You're dismissed good luck and be careful" Rally said

Katsumi left the office Rally turn to Mana" Izosaki contact Lebia and tell her to assemble the team to have a perimeter around the chapel but secretly we can't let Katsumi or Ganossa find out"

Mana nodded" roger"

"By the way you took Katsumi's side because you knew I was gonna made that decision didn't you?" Rally said

"Yes Im sorry director" Mana said

"No its al right I understand Katsumi's decision for taking revenge on Ganossa I should be taking revenge on him too since he killed Rosa even if it wasn't his fault" Rally said

Mana bow to Rally before leaving the office leaving the older woman in deep thought(Im sorry Katsumi but I can't let you kill Ganossa for your sake as well as his)

Katsumi went to her desk and saw the group talking and laughing she chuckle a little it seems that they were gossiping something's that will never change she smirk at them" you guys started gossiping without me"

The group looked back at her with smiles" yeah I was telling them when Ralph trip on my apartment I will never forget that he look hilarious" Kiddy said while laughing

Katsumi gasp" what is he al right?"

Kiddy wave her hand" yeah yeah hell be fine he was very cranky because he said it was my fault that he trip because my apartment look like a junkyard"

Katsumi along with the group sweat dropped at her comment(but it's true) Katsumi thought

"Kiddy you may once in a while clean your apartment?" Yuki said

"Hey I don't care what you say my apartment is clean" Kiddy said

Nami sweat dropped at her comment the last time she went to her apartment she almost fainted at the sight it was a nightmare come true for someone like her that cleaning comes first before anything else.

Katsumi smile at the group her smile then faded into a serious look" Im going to fight Ganossa alone"

The group looked at her she could see concern written all over their faces" the director gave you permission to fight him alone?" Lebia said

Katsumi nodded

"So you really are going to fight him on your own?" Yuki said worry

"I can't believe your taking on that bastard on your own I want a piece of him too" Kiddy said with a grin on her face

"Don't worry about me I can take care myself" Katsumi said

The automatic doors open and Mana enter the room she went to Katsumi" Katsumi the director told me to tell you that you have the day off because of tomorrow's fight" Mana said

Katsumi nodded" thank you well I better get going and get some rest for tomorrow Im gonna need it bye everyone" she left the room

"Chief what's going on did the director really gave permission to Katsumi to engage Ganossa alone?" Lebia said the rest of the group nodded in agreement

"Yes its true however she order for you to surround the chapel with assistance of the police and make sure that Katsumi doesn't see you" Mana said

Lebia nodded while Kiddy had a smirk on her face" ha I knew it looks like were gonna get a piece of Ganossa after all"

"Yeah we can't let Katsumi fight him alone" Lum Cheng said

"Your orders are to surround the chapel and wait for my orders to infiltrate understood?" Mana said

The group nodded and Mana left the room" do you think Katsumi can beat Ganossa?" Yuki said

"I believe that's why the director have send us to surround the place in case Katsumi's in danger well have to interfere" Lebia said

"And also Luciferhawks may interfere in this fight too" Nami said

"That's the other reason why are we coming" Lebia said

Kiddy grin" al right looks like we won't be sitting on the side lines after all"

Local Tavern Hamburg Germany

It was night in a local German tavern there were lots of people namely men just drinking and having fun others were talking and even others were gossiping some of them were playing cards namely poker and some were playing the game machines like pinball and slot machines. One was just normally having a few drinks he was a bald man who seems to be in his late thirties with a brown mustache he was still drinking, he wasn't well aware that he was being watch a few tables away there was another man who seems to be in his early twenties he had raven black hair tied in a ponytail he had one blue eye and another eye colored green he was wearing a brown long trench coat a black shirt gray pants and black boots he had a cigar on one hand and a glass of beer on the other. The young man was watching over the bald man after a few more drinks the bald man paid for his drinks and left the tavern as soon as he left the young man stood up pay for his drinks and looked at the bartender and gave him a nod which the bartender nodded in return meaning that he understood what he was trying to tell him. As the bald man was walking the silent streets he notice that he was being follow so he try to lose the person who was following him, he began to run as fast as he could until he reach a dead end.

"You have no place to go" a voice said

When the bald man looked the other way he saw the young man with the ponytail he was glaring at him" who are you? What do you want ?"

The young man snorted" cut the act I know what you really are demon"

When the bald man heard that his shocking expression change to a wicked grin" well since you know might as well kill you" he said in a deep voice his whole face and body have change his body was now color gray and it had sharp claws and fangs and it had long horns on his head he growl at the young man in front of him who had a calm look on his face" DIE" he charge at the young man who was still calm and didn't move

In a blink of an eye there was a large pool of blood on the floor the demon that have charge at the young man was now decapitated, the young man had cut his head with a long medieval sword on his left hand he took a small cloth from his pocket and strated cleaning the blood from his sword. After he was done cleaning the sword he took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and pull out a cigarette with his other hand he reach out for a golden lighter and light the cigarette he put it in his mouth as he looked down at the body of the demon that he just killed.

"Another job done" the young man said as he inhaled the smoke from the cigarette suddenly a voice was heard

"Did you kill it Hans?" the voice said

Hans reach for his ear where his communication was held" yeah but it was too easy"

The voice chuckle" well that to be expected since we have take care of all the strongest demons in Germany the rest of them are obviously hiding"

"Right Im returning to base Andi" Hans said before leaving the alley

"Roger" Andi said

Back at Tokyo the next day location(the abandoned chapel)

Katsumi and Grosspoliner stood in front of the chapel, she admitted that she was scare she was fighting Ganossa she knew he was strong since he used to be one of her fathers students. But she knew she had to fight him and eventually defeat him with his defeat they will be one step closer to win this war and the chances of her having an ordinary life.

(It is now or never) Katsumi thought as she was about to enter the chapel" are you ready Grosspoliner?"

"Yes my master lets do it for master Gigelf and the magicians guild" Grosspoliner said

Katsumi nodded" and for Roy" she took one last look at the chapel before entering

What she didn't know behind the chapel hidden behind a few buildings were the rest of the AMP along with a group of police officers they were wearing a mechanical battle armor color gray and they had automatic rifles.

"I hope Katsumi knows what she's doing" one of the police officer said

"Don't worry Ralph Katsumi can take care of herself" Kiddy said with a grin

"Lets just hope she can defeat Ganossa" Lebia said

"So when do we attack?" Lum Cheng said getting a little inpatient

"Were supposed to wait for the chief orders" Lebia said

(Be careful Katsumi) Yuki thought

(I know you can do it Katsumi) Nami thought

As Katsumi enter the chapel she could hear the faint sound of an organ playing she continue to walk and saw the whole chapel was destroy and dirty since it was abandoned years ago she could see the rubble of what used to be the chapel benches. As she continue to walk the sound of the organ was getting closer, she finally arrived at the main hall of the chapel and saw the person playing the organ it was none other that Ganossa Maximilliam Katsumi got a little close before making a complete stop. Once Ganossa felt her presence he stop playing the organ and slowly he got up from his seat.

"Welcome Katsumi I have been expecting you I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up" Ganossa said

"Of course like I said back at the warehouse I have been looking forward to fight you" Katsumi said

"The same goes for me I want to see how strong you have become lets see if you are stronger than master Gigelf" Ganossa said

"Gladly" Katsumi said as Grosspoliner transform into its true form" its time to finish this once and for all"

To be Continued

Please read the story its gonna get better I swear and please review if you flame Ill simply delete it see you on the next chapter farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Confrotation part 2

Chapter 3 Confrotation part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius

At the abandoned chapel

Katsumi and Ganossa stood face to face, Katsumi had Grosspoliner ready she didn't wanted to underestimated Ganossa she knew he was strong making a wrong move could easily cost her life so she waited for him to make the first move. Ganossa looked at her and grin he raise his right hand and a long katana with a black hilt appeared he took it and started gazing at it he was admiring it for a few seconds he then looked back at Katsumi.

"Master Gigelf gave me this sword when I was young" Ganossa said he then gave a wicked grin" I love it so much that I decided to reward him for it by killing him"

Hearing those words Katsumi gasp in shock slowly anger took over her she tighten her hold over Grosspoliner her eyes flare with rage" you…..you killed my father" she gave him a death glare Ganossa just gave her an amused look

"What's wrong do you hate me Katsumi? Then hate me hate me with all your soul unleash your hatred on me" Ganossa said

Katsumi was so angry the only thing that pop on her head right now was to kill Ganossa and nothing more, however she slowly started to change her angry look to a serious look Ganossa notice her sudden change " what's wrong don't you hate me for what I did?"

Katsumi glare at him" yes I do hate you for what you did killing my father and Roy but I won't fall for your twisted game anymore you want me to be filled by hatred like last time and be brought to the side of evil that's how I fall for Medium's control"

"So you don't want to avenge them is that it? You have become so weak Katsumi Im so disappointed in you" Ganossa said

"I will avenge them Ganossa but I won't let hatred cloud my judgment I will defeated you" Katsumi said as she tighten Grosspoliner again

Ganossa chuckle" as you wish Katsumi" he then grin as his hands started glowing

FIRE RELEASE

Ganossa shot a fire spell at Katsumi but Katsumi was quick on her feet and dodge it Ganossa charge at her and swung his blade at her but Katsumi was quick again and block with Grosspoliner making their swords clash. As their sword clash they were glowing with magical energy.

Ganossa saw this and chuckle" it seems both swords are strong in magic level, but the sword is strong depending on the user who wields it"

Ganossa swung his blade again but Katsumi swung Grosspoliner and clash with his they both started clashing their swords over and over again until Ganossa use a roundhouse kick on Katsumi knocking her to the ground he swung his sword at her ready to stab her, but she was quick enough to block his attack with Grosspoliner however this time Katsumi wasn't going to waste time she started chanting a familiar spell chant.

"Rafael by my left Michael to my right Gabriel to my front Uriel by my back the seven stars of the cosmos unleash your might on my foe" Katsumi said

Ganossa gasp when he saw Grosspoliner glowing he took a step back Katsumi shot a large white blast at him but he chuckle as he counter it with his own spell" Raphael Michael Gabriel Uriel the four Seraphim unleash your protection on me"

A large white shield was form around Ganossa shielding him from Katsumi's attack he smirk at her" that was good Katsumi but not good enough" he prepare another spell

FIRE RELEASE

Ganossa shot another fire spell at Katsumi But she dodge it Ganossa move quick and swung his blade at her hitting her on her left leg. Katsumi groan in pain she fell on her knees while Ganossa prepare to strike the final attack. Ganossa his blade high in the air and descend it on Katsumi but he gasp when Katsumi block it with Grosspoliner she slowly got up and both started clashing swords. Katsumi was able to find an opening on Ganossa and injure him on his right shoulder making him groan in pain. Ganossa took a step back as he began to clutch his shoulder however instead of giving her a shock look he was giving her a wicked grin.

"Well Katsumi I wasn't expecting that you would give me such a wound very well you just earn yourself to see a very interesting spell in fact this the same spell I used to kill master Gigelf" Ganossa said as he prepare to chant his spell

"Raphael Michael Gabriel Uriel the four Seraphim of light cast your holy power and unleash the wrath of heaven" Ganossa said

A powerful bright light was release from Ganossa's sword he pointed his sword at Katsumi how was shock and paralyze at the sight of the attack. Outside of the chapel the AMP and the police were in awe at the image they could see the bright light emitting from inside the chapel.

Lebia took her communicator" Chief now" expecting that the Chief Izosaki would give the order to infiltrate the chapel

"Not yet" came the voice of Mana from the communicator

Kiddy growl(come on hurry up Katsumi could be in trouble)

The rest of the group continue to look in concern for their companion and friend even if some of them were getting impatient to interfere like namely Kiddy and Lum Cheng they didn't have a choice and wait for Mana's order.

Back at the chapel Katsumi was shock at the attack that Ganossa just unleash he gave her an evil grin" goodbye Katsumi" he was about to fire the mighty blast when suddenly he started groaning in pain he fell on his knees making the light attack fade he was touching his head and screaming like he was in horrible pain.

Katsumi was shock she didn't inflicted such a serious wound on him she was just confuse on what was happening to him when suddenly Ganossa stood up started throbbing his head in pain.

"You damn monster because of you…..I have suffer so much…..I have been in hell because of you…..now leave…..GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD" Ganossa said while touching his head

Suddenly Ganossa scream in pain and the next thing that happen shock Katsumi a lot, suddenly a Luciferhawk just pop out of Ganossa's body, Ganossa fell on the ground unconscious while the Luciferhawk was staring at his body. Katsumi prepare Grosspoliner to attack the Luciferhawk was tall like its height was 6'7 it was colored silver with white it had long sharp claws and fangs and yellow eyes. But a thing that caught Katsumi's attention was that the Luciferhawk had a long spear colored black with the tip of the spear red, somehow she could feel that this wasn't your average Luciferhawk it was strong she thought that it could be a category one but she could be fool by the power she was feeling. The Luciferhawk was still staring at Ganossa's unconscious body until it give a snort and a sound of discuss.

"Fine I will leave your body I got tired of you after twenty years of using you none the less you were a big help on our mission to take over earth" the Luciferhawk said he then shifted his look from Ganossa to Katsumi" ah the key I will compliment you on holding your own against Ganossa however I will give you two choices either you join us on our quest or you can die its your choice what do you say Katsumi?"

Katsumi try to calm herself she then gave the Luciferhawk an angry look" forget it Im will never join you I rather die"

The Luciferhawk stood there for a while before speaking" so be it the name is Zakul and you should be honored Katsumi that you're going to be killed by me one of the royal blood of Nemesis" he prepare his spear ready to attack

Katsumi didn't wasted time she started to chant a spell" Raphael by my left Michael to my right Gabriel to my front" however she didn't finish as Zakul charge at her and injure her with his spear on her left shoulder making more blood spill to the ground she flinch in pain as now she was in disadvantage against the creature her leg was injure and now her shoulder she didn't know if she could defeat this Luciferhawk who's so far was the strongest Luciferhawk she have ever faced.

Zakul reach for Katsumi throat pointing his spear" time to die" before he pierce his spear Katsumi block it with Grosspoliner but Zakul kick her sending her a few feet away Katsumi's wounds were getting serious she could feel she was losing consciousness because she has lost a lot of blood. She couldn't believe it seems she has reach her limit she was gonna die she still had a lot of things plan for the future, she got a vision from her friends in the AMP along with the vision of Roy that's when she gasp Roy their baby she wasn't going to die with out delivering their baby. She slowly got up ignoring the pain and faced the Luciferhawk with Grosspoliner in both hands.

"You won't win I will not be defeated by you" Katsumi said

"I will like to see you try Katsumi" Zakul said as he charge again at her but this time his spear clash with Grosspoliner" you're a tough one I admit but now its time to die"

Katsumi continue to push the spear of Zakul(I WONT LOSE TO YOU) suddenly a white glow came from Grosspoliner making Zakul to back off from her in the white glow Grosspoliner color have change from its yellow greenish color to a brilliant white.

Katsumi gasp at the new color of Grosspoliner she could feel now the great power emitting from the great sword she grab the hilt firmly as she faced the Luciferhawk.

"Enough of this DIE" Zakul said as he charge again at Katsumi with his spear in a quick movement Zakul scream in pain as Katsumi has just cut both of his arms making a lot of blood filled the floor

"You…you bitch" Zakul hiss

"Time to finish you off" Katsumi said as she prepare to cast a spell" Raphael by right Michael by my left Gabriel to my front Uriel to my back the seven stars of the cosmos un leash your might on my foe"

Katsumi shot an even greater ray with the new Grosspoliner it hit Zakul making the Luciferhawk cry in pain as he was turn to dust, after that Grosspoliner return to its original color and Katsumi was out of breath she was ready to fall down. That's when she heard the doors to the entrance of the chapel being open and heard a lot of people running they were obviously coming here. With what little strength she had left she pick Grosspoliner and waited for whoever it was that it was coming here she thought that maybe Zakul wasn't alone and his reinforcements were coming here so she continue to wait for them to come. That's when she saw the rest of the AMP along with the police entering the chapel she lose her hold on Grosspoliner and gave her friends a big smile.

"Everyone" Katsumi said softly before falling to the ground unconscious

"KATSUMI" the group shouted as they went to her side to check if she was al right

"Is she gonna be al right?" Yuki said worry

"She'll be fine but we have to get her to the hospital" Lebia said while checking her pulse

"And it looks like she's not the only one" Ralph said as he pointed to the direction where the unconscious Ganossa's was

"Ralph can you get him well take him to the hospital too?" Lebia said

Ralph nodded and went to the unconscious Ganossa along with the rest of the police

A few hours later at Tokyo hospital

Katsumi slowly open her eyes and saw that she was on a room in the hospital she also saw the whole group Kiddy Yuki Nami Lum Cheng Lebia Mana Rally and a man who seems to be in his middle twenties with light bown hair tied on a ponytail and light brown eyes he was wearing a aqua business suit and black shoes his name is Ralph Bombers a member of the police department and Kiddy's boyfriend.

"Hey bout time you woke up" Kiddy said

"Where am I?" Katsumi confused

"You're in the hospital we pick you up after the fight in the chapel" Rally said

"I see how long was I unconscious?" Katsumi said

"Three hours" Mana said

"I see" Katsumi said as she was thinking the battle that she just fought then she thought about a certain sorcerer" director how's Ganossa?"

Rally was a little quiet before answering" he's in a coma the doctors don't know when he will wake up, Katsumi did you kill the Luciferhawk?"

Katsumi wasn't so shock after hearing about Ganossa's condition but she gasp when she heard the next comment" director…..you….you knew didn't you?...you knew Ganossa was being control by a Luciferhawk why didn't you tell me?"

The group look at Rally they knew that they were going to talk about a personal topic so they decided to leave" well be outside director" Mana said as she left with the rest of the AMP and Ralph

"And would it make a difference if you knew? Even if I have told you, you were still going to go in order to fulfill your revenge" Rally said

Katsumi was quiet knowing that she was right" Im sorry director I really wanted revenge on him but finding out that all this time he was being control by a Luciferhawk I……I don't know what to say"

"The don't say anything but I want you to understand that Ganossa was a victim all along just like you I hope you understand that" Rally said

Katsumi nodded" director how did you find out that Ganossa was being manipulated?"

Rally sighed before answering" back when I was with Rosa and he killed her I saw him struggling with himself and I eventually guess that he was just a puppet and since you fought the puppeteer can you be honest with me and tell me if he was strong?"

Katsumi nodded" yes I was a little scared but I manage to win"

Rally nodded" al right then I will leave you the doctor said that you'll be out in a week I suggest you used it to rest and regain your strength"

"Thank you director I will" Katsumi said

Rally nodded and left the room with one thought in mind(thank you Katsumi with the Luciferhawk that took over Ganossa dead I can finally rest in peace knowing that Rosa has been avenged)

Katsumi turn her look to Grosspoliner who was back in his hidden form in the near small table" Grosspoliner?"

"Yes my master what is it?" Grosspoliner said

"What was that back there at the chapel you changed color and your power increased?" Katsumi said

"I….I don't know my master one second I felt so strong I don't know what it was?" Grosspoliner said

Katsumi sighed" I guess that's one thing I will have to tell the director and the others when I leave the hospital, and the other well I will also have to tell them about you" she touch her stomach her future child with that said she finally closed her eyes to get some rest with Ganossa defeat it the Luciferhawk threat might decreased.

Near a cabin(Hamburg Germany)

Hans was walking toward a small cabin near the mountain side of the country he had an annoyed look on his face and he was grumbling, as he step into the door he took out a cigarette and light it with his lighter he gently knock on the front door. He heard a come in from inside the cabin as he enter he sees a old woman who seems to be in her late sixties she was wearing a gipsy dress the blouse was colored white and the long skirt was colored red she was also wearing a green handkerchief covering her head. The old woman was sitting on a table near the kitchen, Hans went toward the old woman who had a smile on her face.

"Glad you could make it Hansi" the old woman said

Hans left eye twitch at the fact that she had called him by his real name he just sighed" this better not be one of your so called predictions?"

The old woman nodded" yes it is"

"Great" Hansi mutter" Im out of here" he was about to leave when the old woman got up from her seat

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOUNG MAN YOU WILL STAY AND HEARD WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU" the old woman shouted in anger

Hansi grumble before turning the other way" al right just make it quick grandmother"

"Sit" grandmother said Hansi sit down" now the reason I have I called you here is to tell you a prediction that will come true and it will change your whole life forever"

Hansi didn't look impressed at all he just sighed" and I supposed that you're going to tell me what it is?"

Hansi's grandmother nodded before putting a medium size crystal ball from underneath the table she started spinning her hands around the crystal ball until she stop and looked at the crystal ball with wide eyes" well well what do we have here how nice why Hansi you're not gonna believe what Im seeing right now?"

Hansi look bored" are you seeing the end of the world"

"No you idiot Im seeing you with your soulmate" grandmother retorted

Hansi raise an eyebrow" my soulmate?"

"Yes the woman your destined to be with" grandmother said

Hansi growl after hearing this and got up from his seat" that's it Im out of here" he was about to leave

"HOLD IT Hansi let me finish" grandmother said

"Im not gonna keep me hearing this nonsense grandmother" Hansi said he was standing on the door

"Its not nonsense it's the true your soul mate is the Chinese maiden and you will know its her when you meet her" grandmother said

"Well I got news for you grandmother this is Germany not China and there not any Chinese here so if your done with your silly prediction then Im leaving" Hansi said before opening the door and leaving

Hansi's grandmother shook her head" my idiotic grandson afraid of falling in love, I didn't say you will meet her in Germany nor you'll meet her in China soon Hansi soon you will meet the Chinese maiden in Tokyo and you will have a bright future with her"

To be Continued

Please read and review and send me your comments I know that they are so little Silent Mobius story and they have been completely abandoned by their authors but I won't do that to this story I have lots of ideas for this story farewell and until the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Complicated Situations

Chapter 4 Complicated Situations

Disclaimer: I will never own Silent Mobius

In the streets of Tokyo

Three days have passed since Katsumi defeated Ganossa Maximilliam or at least the Luciferhawk that was manipulating his mind, the AMP thought that the Luciferhawk threat would decreased with Ganossa defeated boy were they ever wrong. During the three days Luciferhawk activity has increased a lot and the AMP didn't have a break or day off and Katsumi was still on the hospital. The AMP had help from the police department to help against the Luciferhawks but the good thing was that the Luciferhawk that were attacking were nothing but category three and two so they weren't consider much of a threat. Now the AMP along with the police department were fighting a whole group of Luciferhawks that were category they were bird type, and another group of category two they were a little humanoid but they move pretty slow making them easy target for the AMP. The AMP took care of the category two while police took care of the flying category three, Kiddy and Yuki were firing their weapons while Nami and Lum Cheng were using their magic the slow Luciferhawks fall down with ease. While the police were firing on the flying type.

"Damn this is like bird hunting season" Ralph said as he shot down more Luciferhawks with his rifle

Some of the police were helping civilians get shelter while others took care of the threat, more Luciferhawks were shot down while the AMP continue to take down the ground type Luciferhawks. Pretty soon the battle was over with no serious injury the group got together after the battle was over.

"What gives Luciferhakws have been popping out these past days" Lum Cheng said

"No kidding I guess they are feeling suicidal" Kiddy said

"More like getting restless Kiddy" Nami said

"Yeah we haven't had a break ever since Katsumi beat Ganossa" Yuki said

"It comes part of the job Yuki" came Lebia's voice from the communicator

"Hey you guys are not the only ones who hasn't had a break these few days, we have been up and down and doing more action lately not that Im complaining I have been doing less paperwork which that's good" Ralph said with a smirk on his face

"Oh really" Kiddy said as she lean to Ralph and remove his helmet" so now you think you're Mr. tough guy huh and you can take on any Luciferhawk that comes on your way"

Ralph try not to blush from how close Kiddy was with him she smirk in return" I didn't say that Kiddy I only say that it was good that we were getting more action lately"

Kiddy chuckle still noticing his blush she went to his ear and whisper" why don't you show me how tough you really are tonight you're place"

Ralph blush even more he only nodded at her offer while the other group was just watching Yuki just giggle while Nami was smiling at the couple but Lum Cheng had a big sweat dropped on the back of her head.

(Great the flirting couple) Lum Cheng thought" hey why don't you two go and get a room" she said in a irritated tone

"Ignore her Ralph she's just cranky because she doesn't have a boyfriend" Kiddy said as she kiss her boyfriend

A vein pop in Lum Cheng's head" WHAT let me tell you something Kiddy if I ever had a boyfriend I would never be flirting with him okay?" she look at the kissing couple who were obviously ignoring her making her more cranky" HEY are you guys listening to me?"

"Forget it Lum Cheng they are not listening to you" Yuki said

Nami sighed" they look so happy together I wouldn't mind if I ever find someone special"

Lum Cheng sweat dropped at her comment(if you keep thinking like that you'll never find a boyfriend)

Yuki stood quiet she didn't wanted to think about finding a boyfriend after what happened to Toru she didn't wanted to find a boyfriend ever again because she didn't wanted to feel the same pain she felt it was too much for her to bare, it was difficult to move one without Toru so she needed sometime to figure out if she ever finds someone as special as Toru was.

The group continue to watch over the kissing couple until Lebia's voice was heard" if you guys are done with the Luciferhawks return to headquarters"

"Roger are we going to visit Katsumi at the hospital?" Nami said

"Of course now get going" Lebia said

The group nodded" HEY LOVEBIRDS WERE RETURNING BACK TO HEADQUARTERS" Lum Cheng shouted

Kiddy and Ralph broke the kiss" dammit they have to spoil the best part" Kiddy grumble

Ralph chuckle a bit" so are we tonight in my place"

Kiddy smirk" you bet" she gave him a soft kiss before leaving with the group

Back at the AMP headquarters Lebia was in the computer with Mana next to her

"The Luciferhawk activity has increased this past days" Mana said

"They are not wasting time" Lebia said

"This is a sign"

Both Mana and Lebia saw Rally entering the room with a concern look on her face" this is clearly a sign that the Luciferhawks will continue their attacks even without Ganossa and who knows maybe stronger Luciferhawks will come things have really become complicated"

"Will be ready for them director" Lebia said

"Im making sure we are ready for them" Rally said turning to Mana" Izosaki contact the director of the police and the members of the board were going to have a meeting about this situation"

Mana nodded" yes director" she left the room

"Lebia are you going to visit Katsumi at the hospital?" Rally said

"Yes director why do you ask?" Lebia said

"Tell her about the situation we are in" Rally said before leaving

Lebia nodded before leaving

Later at Tokyo hospital

The group were in Katsumi's room they told her about the recent situation after she defeated Ganossa.

"I see" Katsumi said disappointed" so things have become worst after I defeated Ganossa, maybe it would have been better if I didn't defeated him"

"Don't say that Katsumi the Luciferhawks would have come even if you didn't have defeated him" Lum Cheng said

"She's right they are bunch stubborn idiots coming back for more" Kiddy said

"The Luciferhawk are gonna keep on coming Katsumi we just have to be prepare for them" Nami said

"The director is holding a meeting with the board members as we speak although I don't know what is about?" Lebia said

"So Katsumi how long are you staying here?" Kiddy said

"The doctor said two more days so don't worry Ill be out soon" Katsumi said

"Really Im so glad" Yuki said happy

"Well we better get back I want to find out about the meeting" Lebiia said

"Yeah I have to go to Ralph's….um I mean go to headquarters" Kiddy said while blushing a little

The group stare at her while smirking they knew very well where she was going

(Yeah right) Lebia thought with a smirk on her face

The group was about to left" wait" Katsumi said the group stop turning their attention back at her" could Lum Cheng stay there's something I want to talk about with her"

The group look at Lum Cheng who nodded" okay Lum Cheng well wait for you outside" Yuki said

When the rest of the group left Lum Cheng looked at Katsumi with a curious look" so what is it that you want to talk to me about Katsumi?"

Katsumi paused before speaking" the day before Roy was murder we….we well we" she didn't finish

"You have sex with him" Lum Cheng finish for her

Katsumi nodded" yes and well you know what they say it takes one time to well I think you know"

Lum Cheng gasp a little" Katsumi you don't mean"

Katsumi nodded" that's right Im pregnant" she gave a soft smile

Lum Cheng was shock but then she gave Katsumi a big hug" Katsumi Im so happy for you congratulations, wait till the others find out"

"Wait that's just it I mean don't tell them yet okay?" Katsumi said" I don't want them to find out yet Ill tell them when Im ready so please Lum Cheng promise me that you won't say anything okay?"

Lum Cheng sighed: okay I promise but you better tell them soon okay because I don't know how long I can keep my mouth shut"

Katsumi smile" thank you Lum Cheng don't worry Ill tell them soon"

"Well Im better get back Im pretty sure that Kiddy has already left for Ralph's place those two are always flirting it makes me sick" Lum Cheng said

Katsumi chuckle" oh Lum Cheng Kiddy is happy because she has someone to love and cherish don't worry you might find someone very precious to you someday"

Lum Cheng sighed" yeah someday anyway Ill see you later Katsumi" she left the room leaving Katsumi with her thoughts

(I wonder if I will find someone precious again Roy was the only one who made me feel special can I find someone as special as him?)

AMP headquarters(conference room)

In the conference room a whole group of people were gather among them was the director of the Tokyo police department and other high rank police officers Ralph was also one of those police officers Rally was present along with Mana.

"Al right director Rally why have you brought us here today?" the director of the police said

"This concern the Luciferhawk activity that has happen in the past three days" Rally said

"What about it I heard that the current attacks against them were successful and there were no casualties so why are you so concern about it?" a police officer said

Rally sighed" we thought that once the person leading the Luciferhawk was taken care of the threat would decreased but we were wrong apparently the threat have increased and this put us in great danger"

"But the Luciferhawk that have been attacking are too weak there is no need to worry so much director Rally" the police director said

"Perhaps but the next day and the day after that they might come but stronger and deadlier" Rally said

"What are you implying director Rally?" the police director said

"Im saying if it comes down to this then we of the AMP won't have a chance against them" Rally said

The whole room gasp in shock at Rally's comment some of them were upset at this comment.

"So that's it you're giving up" police officer said angry

"No I didn't say anything about giving up I am not giving up we will continue to fight the Luciferhawk threat however, I want to ask permission that we called some help to help us fight" Rally said

"You mean call for assistance?" the police director said

"Yes I suggest we call for some outside help" Rally said

"Outside help and do you know someone who can help fight the Luciferhawk" the police director said

Rally chuckle" as a matter of fact I do" she then gave sheets of paper to Mana who pass the papers to the people in the room

The police director read the piece of paper" the Iluminates?"

Rally nodded" they are group of demon hunters from Europe Germany to be exacted they have fought other entities in the past and they are very skillful, director I request permission to ask for help from the Iluminates to help fight the Luciferhawk threat?"

The room was quiet no one said a word the police director look to the piece of paper before looking back at Rally" if they can help you fight the Luciferhawk then I give you permission to aid for their help now the question would be if they agree to help us"

Rally smiled" thank you director we will send the message to then right now"

"Anyone disagrees that we shouldn't need help from the Iluminates raise your hands" the police director said

Nobody raise their hands" good if no one had any suggestions then this meeting is officially over you're all dismissed" the police director said

The whole group nodded before leaving

In the world of Nemesis(unknown location)

In a large dark room twelve shadowy figures were gathered

"So Ganossa has been defeated?" a figure said

"You mean Zakul was defeated" another figure said

"No doubt it was the work of the key" another figure said

"Lets not forget that the key is not fighting alone" another figure said

"We have to hurry and carry our plans to conquer the earth" another figure said

"Yes Lord Nemesis patience is growing thin" another figure said

"Our enemy is only the AMP no one else" another figure said

"And we have already underestimated over and over again" another figure said

"We won't make the same mistake again" another figure said

"This time the AMP will fall and the earth will belong to Nemesis" another figure said

"What should we do about the key?" another figure said

"We will capture her Lord Nemesis wants her alive" another said

"Then it shall be done" another figure said

All of the sudden the dark figures vanish from the room

Underground base(Hamburg Germany)

In one of the room of the underground base there was one room that was full of technological gadgets and computers one could tell it belong to some rocket scientist. There was a man sitting in a desk typing in his lab top he had short blond hair and green eyes and he was wearing glasses he had a light brown business suit he looked like he was concentrating on something. All of the sudden the doors to the room open and two young men enter one of them had short brown hair and brown eyes he was wearing a red shirt with black pants and white snickers the other had white spiky hair and aqua blue eyes he was wearing a black leather jacket a pair of jeans and black army boots.

"Yo Andy its my turn to use the computer" the young man with the leather jacket said

"Not a chance Kai" Andi said

"But you promise I can use it and you being using it the whole day" Kai whined

"Well maybe Im being using it because its MY lab top" Andi retorted

"But you promise" Kai said while giving him the sad puppy eyes

"Come on Andi you did promised him" the young man with the red shirt said

Andi sighed while looking at Kai who was still giving him the sad puppy eyes" fine go ahead use it but if you break it you die and you better not use it to watch porn"

Kai blush" WHAT of course not I don't use it for that gezzz"

Andi got up from his seat leaving Kai to seat he went to young man's side" thanks for taking his side Tobias"

Tobias gave him an innocent look" but you did promised him"

Andi sighed again" why do you like using my lab top a lot Kai?"

"Duh I use it to play Halo 8 it's the best on line computer game in the world" Kai said in a cherry tone

Andi and Tobias sweat dropped

(A game I should it know) Tobias thought

(He will never change) Andi thought

Just then the doors open and Hansi appeared with a cigarette on his right hand and a piece of paper on his left hand

"Hey Hans" Tobias greeted

Andi notice the paper" Hans is something up?"

"I just receive a message that father Stephan gave me" Hans said while reading the message making the whole group to die in curiosity even Kai as he stop playing the computer game

"So what does the message say?" Tobias said dying in curiousity

Hans looked to the group and smirk" we have a mission pack your things were going to the Berlin airport from there we'll go to Tokyo"

To be Continued

I know a cliffhanger my first one but not my last one so be warned anyway please send me some reviews Im dying here and your comments too but NO FLAMES farewell until the next chapter.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 The Silent Swordsman

Chapter 5 The Silent Swordsman

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius

AMP headquarters(conference room)

The AMP were sitting in the conference room they were waiting for Rally according to Mana Rally called a meeting with them to talk about the meeting the she had with the police department the other day. Katsumi was finally out of the hospital and she was back with the AMP the group were chatting until the Mana and Rally arrives.

"Good to have you back Katsumi" Kiddy said

"Thanks Kiddy I was supposed to stay one more day but I didn't wanted to stay another day in there" Katsumi said while chuckling

"Were just glad to have you back Katsumi" Yuki said while giving her a cup of coffee

"Thanks Yuki" Katsumi said while taking the cup of coffee

"So Lebia what do you think that the director wants to tell us in this meeting?" Nami said

"Basically its about the meeting she had with the director of the police department" Lebia said while taking a sip of her cup of coffee

"I just hope its not bad news" Yuki said worry

"Whatever it is well find out today" Kiddy said taking a sip of her cup of coffee

"Hey wait a minute, where's Lum Cheng?" Katsumi said noticing that the Chinese sorceress wasn't present in the room

"She contacted me a while ago that she was buying some groceries then she was coming here" Lebia said" although that was a while ago I wonder what's keeping her so long?"

Kiddy smirk" maybe she's buying the whole market"

The group laughed a little by Kiddy's comment

"I hope nothings has happened to her?" Yuki said

"Well she better get here soon the meeting will begin soon" Lebia said

In the streets of Tokyo

"Oh Im gonna be late for the meeting" Lum Cheng said as she was running with a bag of groceries she wasn't wearing her usual Chinese buns but her pigtails she was wearing a pink jacket a white tank to a white skirt and white snickers.

She was really in a hurry in order to make it back to her apartment and change to go back to headquarters, unfortunately her running accidentally made her trip on the sidewalk and she landed face first on the side walk and her bag of groceries fell to the ground. She slowly lift her head up and notice a pair of black shoes she slowly look to see who it was in front of her was a man wearing sunglasses a brown trench coat a white sleeve shirt a pair of black pants, she also notice he had a cigarette on his right hand. She then look at her groceries they were all over the ground she began to grab then and put then back on the bag she paused a little waiting for him to be kind enough like a gentlemen would do and help her pick up the groceries. But that didn't that happen the man which was Hansi just stood there looking at her making Lum Cheng a little upset. Lum Cheng admitted that he was cute even with the sunglasses on but she shrug her thoughts about him being attractive and got her knees while looking at him.

"Um….can you help me pick up my groceries" Lum Cheng said in a innocent and kind tone

Hansi just snorted" its not my fault that you fell on the side walk so pick them up yourself"

Hearing that statement made Lum Cheng very angry she clench her fist in anger" FINE" she shouted at him and began to pick up her groceries when she was done she got up and turn the other way but not before looking at him she gave him a death glare" JERK" she shouted and then left leaving Hansi behind who just shrug his shoulders before walking away

Lum Cheng was running again but carefully this time she didn't wanted to trip again she was upset about what happened(how rude what a jerk the nerve of that guy there's no way I would fall for a guy like him) she continue to run to her apartment

An hour later at the AMP headquarters

Lum Cheng finally arrive at the conference room she was wearing her AMP uniform along with her Chinese buns she was panting a little since she was in a hurry to get to the conference room when she reach the large table she saw her friends she took a seat next to Kiddy and Katsumi.

"Glad you could make it Lum Cheng you're a little early the chief and the director should be arriving any second now" Lebia said

Lum Cheng sighed in relief since she arrived early she then gave an angry look still thinking about her encounter with Hansi Kiddy notice her look.

"Uh oh someone's in a bad mood today" Kiddy said with a smirk on her face

"Did you woke on the wrong side of the bed today Lum Cheng?" Katsumi said

"Actually no I woke up in a good mood today that is until I bump into the most rudest and impolite jerk I have ever met just thinking about him makes me so angry" Lum Cheng said ready to burst

"Calm down Lum Cheng" Katsumi said trying to calm down her friend

"Did you punch him?" Kiddy said

The group sweat dropped at her comment it was just like her to resolve everything with violence.

"No but I wish I had if I ever meet him again Ill punch him real hard" Lum Cheng said while raising her fist

The group just sighed in return just then the door swung open and Mana and Rally enter the room Rally took the last seat of the table while Mana stood next to her.

"Good everyone's here we can begin this meeting" Mana said

"You might be wondering why I have called all of you here today?" Rally said

The group nodded in return

"You all know that last night I have meeting with the director of the police department" Rally said the group nodded again" the reason for the meeting was to talk about the increase of Luciferhawk activity in the past days even with Ganossa defeated the Luciferhawk will still come to attack we can't afford if stronger Luciferhawks attack the city so I been given permission to call some assistance from other people to help us fight Luciferhawk will be fighting alongside the Iluminates they are a group of demon hunters all the way from Germany in fact the leader of the group should be arriving any time now"

The group gasp at the announcement Lebia was the first to spoke" what's wrong director don't you believe in our abilities?"

"No that's not it don't get the wrong idea Lebia I believe in all of your abilities and that's the reason why we have come so far, its just I don't want any casualties to happen from now more Luciferhawks will be coming stronger and deadlier so we have to be prepared for the worst" Rally said

"Does anyone disagrees with the directors decision?" Mana said to the group

"Its al right if you disagrees with my decision I will understand" Rally said

The group were silent for a moment Katsumi broke the silence" I agree with your decision director the Luciferhawk that I fought the one controlling Ganossa was strong I was able to beat it I think its best if we have help but that's just my opinion" Katsumi said

"I don't know about that we have been al right against the Luciferhawks so far but I guess it wouldn't hurt if we have some help" Kiddy said

"I agree with the director" Nami said

"The more the merrier I guess" Yuki said

"I don't have a problem with it" Lum Cheng said

"Good since you all agree I think we should meet the leader of the group" Rally said

"And speaking of him he's here" Mana said noticing the door's opening

The group looked towards the door and saw a young man walking towards them unfortunately Lum Cheng knew who he was more exact meet him before, she clench her fist in anger as she glare the incoming guest.

"YOU" Lum Cheng shouted getting the attention of everyone in the room

"Lum Cheng do you know him?" Mana said puzzle

Lum Cheng continues to glare at him while Hansi just stare at her with a confused looked on his face" no I don't know him but I know that he's an impolite rude jerk"

Hansi blink recognizing her voice" its you the clumsy girl with the groceries"

"You are so rude I bump into you and you don't offer to help me pick up my groceries" Lum Cheng said still glaring at him

"Excuse me bump into me if I remember correctly you trip on the sidewalk, if you trip because you're clumsy its not my fault" Hansi said giving her an annoy look

Lum Cheng was now glaring daggers at Hansi while the rest of the group were just confused at the sight.

"ENOUGH" Mana shouted" Lum Cheng calm down while Hansi just stood unfazed by Mana's shout

Mana sighed" Lum Cheng that's enough he's a guest and you should behave like an AMP officer not the way you are behaving now"

Hansi blink in realization(Lum Cheng that's a Chinese name) he looked at Lum Cheng and gasp as he finally notice her Chinese buns" you're…..Chinese?"

Lum Cheng look back at him" yeah what of it?"

Hnasi was a little shock he took one step back making her look confused at his action he remember his grandmother's words clearly(the Chinese maiden is your soulmate) he shook his head a little to forget her words.

"Is something wrong?" Rally said

"No there's nothing wrong" Hansi said as he finally stop looking at Lum Cheng and looked at Rally

"Everyone I want you to meet Hans Owens he's the leader of the Iluminates he along with his team will be aiding us in the fight against the Luciferhawks" Rally said

Hansi remove his sunglasses revealing his blue and green eyes Lum Cheng was a little taken back but for some reason she thought his eyes were very attractive she couldn't help but blush a little but she shrug it off.

"So you're the people that are fighting this…..Luciferhwaks as you called them, so can you describe them for me" Hansi said

"Well they are not your average creatures they don't look anything human and they are quite violent" Lebia said

"So they are not better than demons I guess we can help you fight them we already accepted your request before we arrive here" Hansi said

"We have classified the Luciferhawks on categories" category three are the weakest ones they are usually the ones we fight the most they look more like animals so its easy to tell if it's a category three, category two are regular type they look kind of humanoid we have fought with several of them in the past, and category one are the strong type they look more human and they are strong they're abilities you can say that they are quite unique in the matter" Lebia said

"So the dangerous ones are the category one….is that all of them?" Hansi said

The group became silent for a moment Lebia took a quick glance at Katsumi and Rally since they were a category four(human with Luciferhawk blood)" yes that's all of them" Lebia said

Hansi nodded before taking a pack of cigarettes form his trench coat pocket and took one cigarette he put it in his mouth before he reach for his lighter.

"I apologize Hans but this is a public building so smoking is not allowed" Rally said

Hansi sighed he remove the cigarette from his mouth he took a looked at Lum Cheng who was still glaring at him he ignore her before looking back at Rally.

"Now we should discuss your payment" Rally said but then a beep was heard Hansi reach for his ear where his communicator was

"What is it Andi?" Hansi said

"Hans I've located something strange near the city district its not human" Andi voice from the communicator

"A demon?" Hansi said

"It must be a Luciferhawk" Lebia said as she left the conference room follow by the rest of the group

"We should discuss your payment later Hans" Rally said Hansi nodded as he Rally and Mana left the room

When they reach the main room Lebia was typing on the computer and the group looking at the screen" what is it Lebia?" Mana said

"It's a Luciferhawk al right" Lebia said as she continue to type on the computer she gasp" it's a category one"

The group gasp a little

"Looks like they are not wasting any time" Katsumi said

Kiddy smirk" lets go and beat it"

The group nodded

"Wait"

Everyone turn to see Hansi" Im want to meet this Luciferhawk for myself"

"This is category one its strong" Nami said

"Exactly" Hansi said before turning the other way and leave

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Lum Cheng said but she was stop by Rally" "director?"

"Let him go Lum Cheng he wants to show us his skills so be it" Rally said

"But he's going on all alone to fight a category one" Yuki said

"Exactly Hans is confident enough that he can take on a category one so we should let him go" Mana said

"And besides he's no ordinary human he's a demon hunter he'll be fine" Rally said

On top of a building(city district)

The Luciferhawk was staring at the city he was colored white and it had two large spikes on its shoulder.

"They are taking their time to get here" the Luciferhawk said

The Luciferhawk continue to watch the city until he heard the sound of a lighter go off he immediately turn around and saw Hansi with a cigarette in his mouth he was staring at the being he wasn't impress at all or even scared for the matter at the sight of the Luciferhawk.

"Who are you what do you want?" the Luciferhawk said

Hansi didn't say anything instead he just remove his cigarette and exhale some of the smoke with his other hand he took out his sword from his trench coat the Luciferhawk got the idea of why he was here.

"Are you trying to kill me?" the Luciferhawk said he started laughing" why don't you go Im waiting for the AMP so get lost before I killed you"

Hansi didn't say anything he put his cigarette back in his mouth and prepare his sword making the Luciferhawk grumble.

"Fine have it your way" the Luciferhawk said as he was about to attack Hansi but before he even make an attack Hansi has slice off both of his arms making the Luciferhawk cry in pain

"AAHHHHAHHHHH YOU BASTARD" the Luciferhawk shouted in pain he curse at the swordsman until Hansi sliced his head off making the body of the Luciferhawk fall to the ground a couple of seconds the Luciferhawk turn to dust

Hansi took a piece of cloth from his trench coat pocket and began to clean the blood from his sword when he was done his communicator went on.

"Hans did you kill it?" Andi said

"Yeah" Hansi said in a calm tone

"Was it a demon?" Andi said

Hansi chuckle" I think it will be best if you go to the police department where you'll be meeting our teammates"

"Really don't worry well be there soon" Andi said as he cut communications with the silent swordsman

Later at the AMP Headquarters

Hansi return to the room where the group was he saw that the AMP had shocking looks on their faces along with Mana but Rally had a smile on her face.

"Welcome back Hans if you're here that means you took out the Luciferhawk?" Rally said

Hans nodded he saw that the group were still giving him shocking looks" is there something wrong?"

"Well you just defeated a category one and you don't have a single scratch on you that's what's wong?" Kiddy said

"It was weak" Hansi said making the group more shock than they were already

(He's good) Kiddy thought

(He's strong) Katsumi thought

(He may be strong but he's still a rude and impolite jerk) Lum Cheng thought

(Amazing) Yuki thought

(Its good that he's on our side) Nami thought

(We just gain an advantage against the Luciferhawk) Rally thought

"Well Hans we should discuss about your payment in my office" Rally said

"We can discuss the matter of payment when the rest of my team arrives they should be arriving any time now" Hansi said

Kai, Tobias and Andi were standing in front of the police headquarters

"We should get going" Tobias said

"Yeah I wonder who are the people who would be fighting with us?" Kai said

"Only one way to find out" Andi said

The three nodded and enter the building they were going to reunite with Hansi along with the meeting of their teammates and allies.

To be Continued

To the few people who are reading the story PLEASE send me your reviews and comments farewell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 The Iluminates

Chapter 6 The Illuminates

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius

AMP Headquarters(Conference room)

The group were reunited at the conference room they were still impressed by Hansi's skill they way he was able to kill a category one without a single scratch on him, everyone from Mana to Rally were impressed at the demon hunters skill except for Lum Cheng who was still cranky about what happened to her back at the streets with the whole groceries problem she still thought Hansi was an impolite and rude jerk. The doors of the room opened and three young men came to the room the women looked at them along with Mana and Rally.

"I presume they are your team" Rally said to Hansi who only nodded

"Hi Im Tobias Elderwood"

"Im Kai Olsen"

"Im Andi Ulrich and Im already impressed with the technology you used in this building"

Lebia smirk at Andi's comment

"Welcome Im the director of the AMP Rally Cheyenne this is the Chief Mana Isozaki, this is Lebia Maverick second in command, and this is the rest of the team Katsumi Liqueur, Kiddy Phenil, Nami Yamaigumo, Lum Cheng and Yuki Saiko" Rally pointed to the each member of the group as she mentioned

"Nice to meet you and glad to have you here" Lebia said

"Same here we hope that we'd be able to help you with your problem" Tobias said

"And I hope that we could get along just fine" Kai said in a cherry tone

The group nodded that's when they notice that Kai had a long bow strap on his back along with a big quiver with over a hundred arrows, Tobias had a two short swords strap on his back however they couldn't see Andi's weapon.

"Excuse me director but before you could discuss the payment with our new allies how about we test their skills not that I doubt then in any way Hans has already show his abilities how about the rest do the same" Lebia said

"Are you taking them to the training room Lebia?" Mana said

"Yes it's the perfect place to test their abilities" Lebia said

"As long is it al right with Hans's team what do you say Hans?" Rally said

Hansi chuckle at her question

"What's so funny?" Lum Cheng said giving him a suspicious look

Hansi got up from his seat and went to his team" lead the way" Hansi said to Lebia" lets show them what we can do"

Lebia nodded and left the room along with Hansi's team the rest of the group left they weren't going to miss such a battle only Mana and Rally stood behind.

"Director aren't you going to see the training?" Mana said

"There's no need for that Isozaki I already know the results of that training" Rally said in a confident tone

The group of demon hunters enter a large silver room which it was completely empty.

"Al right listen up this is a virtual training room this is where we train to be prepare to fight the Luciferhawks" Lebia's voice came from a communicator

"A virtual training room fascinating" Andi said with high interest

"But make no mistake it may be a virtual reality but the enemies that you are going to confront are very real and they are as strong as the real Luciferhawks that we have fought so be warned" Lebia said

"Sounds fun" Tobias said

"Yeah lets kick butt" Kai said in a cherry tone

"Do any of you have any question about the training?" Lebia said

"I have one" Hansi said" does this virtual training has a difficulty setting?"

"Yes why do you ask?" Lebia said

"Put it on the highest difficulty level" Hansi said

"Excuse me do you realize what you're asking that difficulty level is to high and none of us have engage that level is too life risking" Lebia said

"All the better now do it" Hansi said and the rest of his group agreed

In the control room Lebia along with the rest of the AMP were shock at what Hansi said

"I can't believe this" Lebia said

"He's crazy" Kiddy said

"There's no way that he can clear the highest difficulty level" Lum Cheng said

"Even if he has defeated a category one on his own and without a single scratch" Katsumi said

"None of us have fought in the highest level before" Nami said

"Will they be al right?" Yuki said worry

Lebia sighed" fine Hans Ill do it but were not responsible for anything that happens to any of your teammates" Lebia said

Hansi didn't say anything as Lebia finally activated the virtual training program, Hansi took his sword while Tobias took his short swords from his back Kai took his long bow and took an arrow ready to fire at any opponent Andi raise his hand and in an instant a long double edge lance appeared in his raised hand the group waited for the program to begin. Before they knew the whole room got dark and instantly light up to reveal a scenery from the city of Tokyo it look very real Andi was very impressed of how real it looked to real. The situation got bad when they realize that they were surrounded by over a hundred Luciferhwaks they were all category one making the odds for success a million to one they were all ready to go for the kill.

Hansi only smirk" everyone alpha formation"

In a instant the four demon hunters vanish and the battle begin in a blink of an eye Luciferhawks were getting slash and rip to pieces each of them were falling like flies. Hansi with immense speed slash Luciferhawk after another without loking back he continue to slash with his sword. Tobias slash and rip every Luciferhawk that got in his way with his two swords he was also quick like Hansi making no Luciferhawk to even get a chance to attack. Kai quick on his feet fire arrow after arrow every arrow hit its target no Lucifehawk could even get close to him they were all shot down by Kai's arrows. Andi with his lance he slash three Luciferhawks in one strike and with his quick speed. The AMP were in awe at the sight before them they could only see quick blurs of what seem to be the demon hunters the only thing they could clearly see was the falling bodies of the Luciferhawk who's numbers were increasing by the minute. In just ten minutes the whole battlefield was covered by the bodies of the Luciferhawks, when the group finish Tobias and Kai were just looking at the bodies like they were impressed while Andi went back to his admiration of the virtual technology and Hansi were just standing with his sword on his left hand and a cigarette on his right hand he was standing like a general in a victory stance over a falling army.

"Show off" Lum Cheng grumble at the sight of Hansi

"But you have to admit Lum he has every right to show off they defeated the whole army of Luciferhawks without a single scratch on them" Kiddy said in awe

"Unbelievable" Katsumi said in awe

"You can say that again" Nami said in awe

"I don't believe it they clear the training in TEN MINUTES" Lebia said in shock

Yuki gasp" they broke our record

"And they broke it in the highest difficulty level" Lebia said still shock

"Im glad they are on our side" Kiddy said

"And our battles with the Luciferhawk will be easy from now on" Katsumi said relief

Lebia was going to say something but Hansi interrupt her" hey were done with the training so if you don't mind we have to discuss our payment with your boss" Hansi said as he left the room with his team

In the directors office

The demon hunters were in Rally's office Mana was next to her

"Well we can finally discuss your payment" Rally said

"We won't charge the place were staying and the food that's free of charge" Hans said

"That's quite al right we well still pay you handsomely for your skills services now I will give you the amount of your payment its 5000000 ryo" Raly said

The group gasp Kai's jaw fell to the ground while Tobias whistled at the amount

"That's five hundred thousand dollars in our country" Andi whisper in Hansi's ear

"Do you accept the amount?" Rally said

Hansi nodded" good now lets get one thing straight since you and your team are going to be working with us Hans you can still give orders to your team however you'll be taking orders from Chief Isozaki or Lebia since she's the second in command or when it comes to it a direct order from myself and I expect that you as a team player will obey any order that we say are we clear?" Rally said in a serious tone

"Of course whatever you said director Rally" Hansi said the group nodded in agreement

"Good then you're all dismissed if you like you can talk to my team so you can get to know them better since you will be working with them for a while" Rally said

The group nodded and left the office leaving Rally and Mana alone

"At least the battle will be more easy with them around" Mana said

"Yes but I wonder if we can truly win this battle once and for all" Rally said

"I don't know about that" Mana said

"The only way to win this battle is to close down the gate to Nemesis, but unfortunately the only person who might know the location to the gate is in a coma" Rally said

"Ganossa" Mana muttered

Rally nodded" we have to hope that he wakes up so he can tell us and finish this war"

"If he ever wakes up, but if he does wakes up will he be willing to cooperate with us?" Mana said

"That something that I don't know myself well have to wait and see only time will tell" Rally said

After they left Rally's office the group went to the room where the AMP had their desk the group decided to talk to them and get to know them better since they will be working together with them for a while. Tobias was talking to Nami along with Katsumi and Kiddy, Kai immediately went to Yuki and they started talking the got along fine Yuki laugh a little by the jokes he's been telling her. Andi was talking with Lebia it seems they already become friends went they started talking about computers high tech equipment anything that was relative to technology. Hansi was just keeping his distance from the chattering group since he wasn't the type to talk or social he just kept quiet, but he was being watch by none other than Lum Cheng who was just glaring at him she was still upset about what happened with her groceries and she was too stubborn to forget the incident. Hansi obviously knew that the Chinese sorceress was glaring at him and he didn't care so he just ignore her until he was about to reach for a cigarette he put it in his mouth but before he took out his lighter Lum Cheng took the smoke right out of his mouth.

"Hey pal have you forgotten no smoking here" Lum Cheng said still glaring at him

Hansi gave her a glare that would make any demon die right at the spot by now the rest of the group were watching the AMP have confused looks on their faces but Kai Tobias and Andi were shocked the fact that she has took a cigarette from Hansi's mouth means a death sentence from the demon hunter.

Hansi glare at Lum Cheng" what do you think you're doing?"

"You heard me you can't smoke in here so no smoking" Lum Cheng said

"She's right Hans but if you want to smoke go to the break room of the police department" Lebia said

"If you want to smoke with a bunch of losers" Kiddy said with a grin

Katsumi smirk at her comment" really Kiddy looks like you forget that one of those losers is your boyfriend"

Kiddy chuckle at Katsumi's comment Hansi just snorted while glaring at Lum Cheng he took back the cigarette she took from him.

"Hey what do you think you're doing give that back" Lum Cheng protested

"The cigarette is mine so mind your own business" Hansi sneered

Lum Cheng growl" is that anyway to treat a lady?"

Hansi frown" lady where? I don't see a lady anywhere what I am looking right in front of me is a childish brat"

Hearing that comment Lum Chegn became more angry then she was when she first met him with the groceries incident, Lum Cheng charge at Hansi but Katsumi and Kiddy caught her before she got the chance to hit the demon hunter.

"Hey easy :Lum" Kiddy said while holding her

"Calm down Lum Cheng" Katsumi said

"Let me at him I swear Im just going to give him a big slap on his face only one" Lum Cheng said while being hold by both female officers

"Lum Cheng is in a bad mood today" Nami said

Yuki nodded along with Lebia while Kai Tobias and Andi sweat dropped at the scene

(Wow she has guts to confront Hansi like that) Kai thought

(I hope Hansi doesn't do anything out of hand like killing her) Tobias thought

(Were supposed to be getting along with them not the other way around) Andi thought

Hansi just ignore Lum Cheng berserk behavior and look to his team" lets go were leaving"

The three nodded and headed to the door

"Bye Yuki" Kai said happy

"Bye Nami bye everyone" Tobias said

"Bye Lebia" Andi said

"Bye Kai bye guys" Yuki said

"Bye Tobias bye everyone" Nami said

Bye Andi I hope we can work well together" Lebia said

Kiddy looked at Lum Cheng and smirk" hey Lum aren't you going to say goodbye to Hans"

"YOU INPOLITE RUDE JERK I HOPE I DON'T SEE YOU AGAIN" Lum Cheng shouted in anger making the rest of the group shock at her sudden outburst

Once again Hansi just ignore her as he and he's team left the room when they walk to the exit of the building before they stop Hansi just kept on walking.

"Um so where are we going Hans?" Kai said in a nervous tone

Hansi stop walking" where do you think to our new home" he turn around and saw that the three had nervous looks on their faces he sighed" al right what's going on?"

The three were scared not to mention dead nervous neither said a word Hansi was getting impatient" I SAID WHAT'S GOING ON?" he raise his voice

Kai gulp" um…well you see Hans we um….how can I say this" he paused

"Spill it" Hansi sneered

"Well about finding a place to live we…..um" Kai paused

"Well Hans we" Tobias said

The AMP were still in their office doing their paperwork until they heard a loud scream

"YOU WHAT" Hansi shouted

To be Continued

Whoa what did Kai Tobias and Andi did to make Hansi so angry guess you guys well have to find out on the next chapter and please send me some reviews and your comments I need then.

And now for some metal knowledge you might be thinking where did I got the names for the original characters in this story well here it goes.

Hansi- as in Hansi Kursh the singer of the band Blind Guardian

Tobias- as in Tobias Sammeth the singer from the band Ed Guy

Kai- as in Kai Hansen the singer and guitarist from the band Gamma Ray

Andi- as in Andi Deris the singer from the band Helloween

There you have it the four bands are German power metal bands farewell until the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Vacancy Blues

Chapter 7 Vacancy Blues

Disclaimer: I wish I own Silent Mobius but I don't

AMP Headquarters

Tobias, Kai and Andi were dead scare and nervous because Hansi was really upset and it was considered to be a big mistake to make their leader angry they could see the rage in his blue and green eyes rising until they resemble huge flames the three took a step back from the angry demon hunter.

Hansi gritted his teeth while clenching his fist until they were red he gave a dead serious look to the three demon hunters" let me get this right, while I was in the AMP headquarters you three were SUPPOSED to find a place for us to live but instead you DIDN'T, now why is it that you guys DIDN'T?"

Kai gulp while keeping his distance from the upset demon hunter" well Hansi I know we were supposed to find a place to live but, you see the first thing I wanted to do when arriving at Tokyo was to play pachenko I have heard lots of rumor about it that is a very fun and addictive game so I was playing pachenko for a while"

Hansi was now glaring daggers at Kai making Kai very paled" instead of finding a place to stay you were PLAYING A STUPID GAME" he looked at Tobias" Tobias please tell me that you find us a place to stay?"

Tobias just sighed" its true Hans I was finding us a place to stay, but then I pass this store about cooking and cleaning it was very interesting so I went in and I was there for a while"

"So you were wasting time like Kai" Hansi said flatly

"It wasn't a complete waste Hans I bought a new cooking book it has lots of different and interesting recipes" Tobias said showing him the cooking book but he completely went silent when he saw Hansi's expression which it was a very angry look

Hansi looked at the only member left which was Andi he knew that as the oldest of the group he was a serious character and he shared Hansi's dedication to get the job done" well Andi did you find us a place to live?" his tone was full of hope like he was expecting that he would give him the answers that he wants to hear

Andi took his glasses and took a small piece of paper towel and started cleaning then, he put then back one and clear his throat before speaking" like Tobias I saw an electronic shop with a great variety of electronics software I was very taken by the shop so I" he didn't finish

"So neither of you didn't found a place to stay, you three are USELESS" Hansi said with anger in his voice" I ask you to do a simply task I mean Tokyo is a big city you could find an apartment or a hotel easily but instead you were goofing off" Hansi said with venom in his voice

"We weren't goofing off" the three said in a defensive tone

"You didn't do what I ask you to so I will take it that you were goofing off period" Hansi spat

"What's going on?"

The group turn around and saw Mana with a puzzle looked on her face" is there something wrong you seem to be arguing about something"

"Oh chief Izosaki we were just talking" Tobias said while sweat dropping(lame excuse)

"Talking?" Mana said raising an eyebrow" Hans you seem to be upset about something"

Hansi didn't say anything because he was too upset

"Um…Hans maybe we should tell her what's going on?" Kai said

"Whatever" came Hansi's reply

"We don't have a place to stay" Andi said

Mana gave a thoughtful look" that is a serious matter its difficult to find an apartment or a hotel in Tokyo with the conditions that the city is due to the pollution and the wreckage of the city and if you happen to find an hotel the economic basis will be a little too high"

The three gave Hansi a long stare since he was the one that said that it was easy to find a place to stay, Hansi just ignore the stares.

"So…..chief can you help us?" Kai dare to say

Mana gave another thoughtful looked" yes maybe I can come with me" she started walking to the next room

The group follow the chief as they went to the next room and it was a coincidence that it was the office of the AMP, the women looked at them with surprised looks but they still gave them smiles to see them again except for Lum Cheng who groan when she saw Hansi again.

(Great he's back) Lum Cheng thought

"Im glad you guys are back even if its too soon" Katsumi said

"Is there something wrong chief?" Lebia said noticing the serious look on Mana's face

"Everyone you all agreed to work along side Hans and his team no matter what is the situation" Mana said in serious tone

The women blink at that" what do you mean chief?" Katsumi said

"Hansi's team need a place to stay" Mana said

Hansi gasp in shock(NO she can't mean)

Lum Cheng was shock(NO WAY she's not gonna say what I think she's gonna say)

Yuki was nervous along with the rest of the women" chief you're not saying" she paused

"That's right everyone I want you to let Hansi's team live on your apartments" Mana said

Their reaction was quite obvious

"WHAT"

"You can be serious" Kiddy said not believing what Mana said

"I understand your reaction but think of this as an opportunity to get to know them better knowing our allies better will improved teamwork on the battlefield" Mana said

The women sweat dropped while sighing its true what their chief pointed but she was forgetting an important fact that they were going to be having a man in their home and the fact that most of the women were single with exception of Kiddy. Nami and Yuki were blushing for Yuki she never had a man in her apartment not even Toru came to her apartment so she was nervous while blushing. Nami was a little nervous but she didn't have a problem with it since she didn't leave alone she lived with her older sister and her grandfather so there was nothing to worry about. Katsumi was feeling uneasy with the idea the last time she had a man on her apartment it was with her boyfriend Roy thinking about him bring her painful memories after what happened to him she decided to closed her heart and hope she never falls in love again even if it was impossible the thought of having another man in her apartment made her feel uneasy with herself. Lebia didn't mind at all of having a man live in her apartment since her apartment its big she didn't saw a problem with it. Lum Cheng was probably the only one who seem like not agreeing with Mana's decision she would agree if it was one of her friends from the team but she would not agree of having one of the demon hunters stay in her apartment specially if it's about a certain leader she was definitely not going to agree if it was Hansi the one who had to stay in her apartment. For the men well they were pretty taken back by the sudden suggestion from the chief but they weren't complaining, Kai was blushing at the thought of living under the same roof with a woman and he didn't know why he imagine Yuki being that woman to live with he shook his head while trying to evade the big blush he had on his face. Tobias and Andi didn't seem to be as excited as Kai but in their minds they were celebrating they considered to be very lucky to be living with a woman in this case the women of he AMP they already saw them as very attractive women so they were no arguments about living in the same roof with one of them. Hansi had an annoyed look on his face he really didn't like Mana decision he didn't like living with one of them ESPECIALLY if he has to stay with a certain Chinese sorceress.

Mana looked at the whole group and she could see the reactions in their faces she saw Yuki and Nami blushing a little while Kiddy had a thoughtful looked the same with Lebia Lum Cheng had a grumpy look and Katsumi had a sorrowful look on her face" al right lets start the wager shall we?, first off is Kai now who wants to take Kai to your apartments?

Nobody raise their hands making the men sweat dropped at the display Mana sighed" now don't be shy Kai doesn't bite tell us a little about yourself Kai?"

Kai was a little nervous" well Im very sociable person I like music and video games I also like making arrows and bows" he laugh nervously while looking at the women who sighed but he then notice Yuki was smiling

"Well anyone interested?" Mana said in a serious tone but she had a small smirk on her face

"Ill take him" Yuki said while raising her hand the group looked at her at the way she said it she blush a little" I….I mean Ill let him stay at my apartment

"Anyone objects?" Mana said nobody said anything" al right going once, going twice and……sold to Yuki"

"Chief" Yuki said nervously while blushing Kai was also blushing

"Al right next we have Tobias, Tobias tells us about yourself?" Mana said

"Im a social person I like cooking and" Tobias didn't finish because Kiddy interrupted him

"Al right cooking Ill take him" Kiddy said the group sweat dropped at her" what? Is there a problem?"

"Kiddy you're apartment is not really a place for someone to stay in" Katsumi said

"What do you mean by that?" Kiddy said puzzle at her friend's comment

"Im sure Tobias doesn't want to stay in a junkyard" Katsumi said while smirking

Tobias gasp" what you lived on a junkyard?"

"No but her apartment looks like one" Lum Cheng said

The women laugh along with the guys except for Hansi

"Haha made fun of my apartment I don't care" Kiddy said in a pout

"Who wants to take Tobias?" Mana said again

"Hey I already said I want him to stay at my apartment Im lazy when it comes to cooking" Kiddy said

"Kiddy Im pretty sure that detective Bombers won't let you have a man to live in your apartment" Mana said

Kiddy blink in realization" oh yeah that's right I forgot about Ralph" she grin slightly

"Tobias do you have something else to say about you?" Mana said

"Well besides cooking I like cleaning a lot" Tobias said

The group sweat dropped but as soon as Nami heard the word cleaning her face lit up" Ill take him Chief" Nami said while raising her hand

Lum Cheng sweat dropped(great another cleanacholic)

"Going once, going twice….and sold to Nami" Mana said

Tobias chuckle slightly" thanks Nami"

"No problem" Nami replied

"Al right next is Andi, Andi if you can tell us a little of yourself?" Mana said

"I like computers and Im not afraid of a challenge" Andi said

The women all turn to Lebia who just smile" I guess he'll be staying at my place" Lebia said

Mana smile" we don't need to debate about this, al right finally we have Hans" she looked at Hansi who hasn't said a word he was still upset about the fact that his team was goofing off instead of finding a place to say" Hans wanna tell us something about you?"

(He's a rude and impolite jerk) Lum Cheng thought

Hansi didn't say anything Mana sweat dropped" thank you Hans for telling us about yourself, well the only candidates left are Katsumi and Lum Cheng"

Lum Cheng gasp" NO" she said immediately

Mana sighed" what about you Katsumi?"

Katsumi didn't say a word the women could see she was still getting over Roy's death and obviously she wasn't ready to have a man lived in her apartment.

Mana sighed again" Im sorry Lum Cheng Hans" she didn't finish because she was interrupter by Tobias

"Hey Hans where are you going?" Tobias said seeing that Hansi was heading toward the door

"To find a place to stay" Hansi said as he left the room

Lum Cheng sighed in relief(well I guess that's one thing less to worry about but I wonder where is he going to stay as if I care I don't care where he goes…..or do I?) she went to look at the door where Hansi left she went into deep thought

Later in the day at Yuki's apartment

Yuki open the door to her apartment and enter she saw that Kai was having problem carrying his bags because he had lots bags Yuki help him carry some of his bags.

"Thanks Yuki" Kai said while putting his bags on the ground

"Wow you have a lot of cloths don't you Kai?" Yuki said while smiling at him

"Actually most of the bags have all my cd's and video games and my weapons equipment" Kai said with a grin

Yuki giggle" so you're a game freak"

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing" Kai said in an innocent tone

Yuki giggle again" do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah that would be great thanks Yuki" Kai said happy

"Okay Ill be right back" Yuki said as she went to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate

While Yuki was making the hot chocolate Kai was looking at her apartment it was very pretty well decorated with all the cute details not to mention it was clean and the apartment itself smells like vanilla Kai took a big sniff to smell the sweet scent.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Yuki's voice came from the kitchen

"Yeah its smells like vanilla" Kai said as he continue to sniff the sweet odor

"That's the scent of the air freshener I also have different types of freshener" Yuki said as she came with the hot chocolate

"Thanks Yuki" Kai said as he took the cup of hot chocolate and took a sip" mmm wow Yuki this hot chocolate taste very good"

Yuki giggle" I do have an ability to make hot drinks very good why do you think Im the coffee girl at headquarters"

"So I bet you make the best coffee too huh?" Kai said

Yuki nodded" yeah would you excuse me Im going to change" she left the living room

Kai decided to listen to some music while Yuki was changing he open one of the bags and pull out a cd player he then reach out in the same bag and pull out a cd and put it in the player. A few minutes later Yuki came to the living room she has change her AMP uniform she went to Kai who was listening to his cd player she touch his shoulder to get his attention when he turn around his eyes widened. Yuki was wearing a pair of red shorts making Kai to notice her long and nice legs and she was wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow face with black eyes that said have a nice day. Kai was staring at Yuki with wide eyes to him it was like watching a beautiful angel she look very beautiful and not to mention sexy he try not to blush but it was too late he has blush bright red he decided to turn around so she couldn't see his blush making Yuki a little confused.

"What's wrong Kai?" Yuki said with a puzzle look

"Oh nothing Yuki I was caught up in the music" Kai said nervously he pray that his blushing have disappeared which it did good for him he remove his head phones

"So what are you listening?" Yuki said as she sited next to him on the couch

"Im listening to Nightwish wanna listen?" Kai said offering one of his head phones to her

"Why not I might as well give it try" Yuki said as she took the head phone that Kai offer to her

"Hey this is good I like it you said their name is Nightwish?" Yuki said

"Yeah the album is called Dark Passion Play it was released in 2007" Kai said

"2007 that's kind of old" Yuki said(AN remember the year in Silent Mobius is 2026 so 2007 is old)

"Yeah but Im a old school fan the same with the cd player also the games too I could have a brought my playstation ten but its better to bring my PS 2 and PS 3" Kai said

Yuki giggle before speaking again" Kai Im sorry it looks like you will have to sleep on the couch I mean I don't have any rooms here"

"Its al right Yuki I understand Im just a guest and you weren't expecting me to be staying in your apartment" Kai said

(Actually I did) Yuki thought as she continue to listen to the music" hey Kai can we play some of your video games I never play video games before?"

Kai smiled at her" sure"

And the two continue to listen to the music while Kai was now connecting his PS 2 to the small tv set that Yuki had it seems this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and who knows maybe even more.

Yamaigumo residence

Nami and Tobias have arrived at Nami's home which was the Yamaigumo household, Tobias was in awe at Nami's home was really big it was a noble house back in the ancient times of Japan it was very big they were now walking a long corridor he was also impressed that the whole house was very clean which made him very happy.

"Wow Nami you lived here?" Tobias said in awe

Nami nodded" yes this is the Yamaigumo residence this is the house of all the ancestors from the Yamaigumo clan its my home now"

"Um….don't you get lonely in such a big place?" Tobias said staring the surroundings of the house

"No I don't because I lived with my older sister and my grandfather" Nami said

"Oh really well that's good, Im sure you must have a dojo here" Tobias said

"Why yes why don't you go there it's the second building to the left Ill bring your bags to the guest room" Nami said as she took Tobias luggage

"Are you sure Nami I don't want to bother you" Tobias said worry

"You're not Tobias you're the guest Im supposed to help you with your bags" Nami said as she left with Tobias bags

Tobias decided to go to the dojo that Nami mention she told him that it was big enough to have plenty of people sparring so he left for the dojo.

When Nami left the guest room she met two people in front of her one was an older man who seems to be in his late sixties he had short gray bear and gray hair tied in a ponytail he was wearing a blue and white Shinto priest robe next to him was a woman who seems to be older than Nami she had long dark purple hair and black eyes she was wearing a white and yellow Shinto priestess robe Nami recognize them as her older sister Hirami and grandfather Sanjo Yamaigumo.

"Welcome back Nami" Hirami said

"Thanks Hirami" Nami said

"Nami we have to talk" Sanjo said in a serious tone

Nami sighed" I hope its not about the marriage thing grandfather"

Sanjo nodded" it is Nami you know that you're supposed to find yourself a husband as the heiress to the Yamaigumo household you must marry in order to give birth to the next and future heir of the clan"

"Grandfather we have already gone through with this I don't want to marry some complete stranger I want to marry someone because I fell in love with him not because of the future heir of the clan Im sorry for putting my happiness before the clan but I can't do it Nami said

"Its al right Nami I understand what you're trying to say but you must choose now you were supposed to choose your husband when you turn sixteen and you're now twenty years old your father choose his wife when he was sixteen so you were supposed to do the same" Sanjo said

"I know grandfather but father marry mother because he was in love with her and he did it for both reasons for happiness and the next heir to the clan" Nami said

"And you want to do both like my son" Sanjo said

" Please grandfather let Nami choose her husband we know she will come true in the end" Hirami said

Sanjo sighed" I know Hirami, Nami don't take too long to find true happiness" he then left the corridor

"Thanks Hirami" Nami said to her sister while smiling at her

"Of course Im sure you will someday find that special someone who knows you might find him sooner than you think" Hirami said

Nami nodded(yes I wonder?)

Tobias was in the dojo he was admiring the length of the place he saw that in front of the dojo there was a small collection of Japanese swords they look very unique not to mention quite valuable he slowly approach the collection to get a better view until.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Tobias gasp and turn around to find a very angry Sanjo Yamaigumo glaring at him like a hawk eyeing his prey.

"I…..I was just looking at the swords" Tobias said scared

Sanjo immediately took a giant leap and landed near the collection of swords he took one of them and unsheathed the blade" you have ten seconds to answer me why are you here before I cut your throat" he said in a cold voice showing no mercy sending chills towards Tobias spine

"Sir I…I was just watching the swords honest I wasn't really going to touch then" Tobias said in a honest tone

"Your explanation is not good enough" Sanjo said as he took a fighting stance making Tobias turn pale he raise the katana high in the air but then

"What's going on here?"

Tobias saw Nami arriving along with her sister Hirami, Nami gasp when she saw her grandfather ready to strike Tobias with the katana" WAIT grandfather STOP don't hurt him he's not a burglar he's our guest"

Sanjo raised an eyebrow" guest?"

"Yes he's a member of a new team that will be helping us against the Luciferhawks he's now part of the AMP" Nami said

Hearing the AMP Sanjo put down the katana and sheathed back into its sheath he put it back in the stand with the other katanas he looked at Tobias who looked like he was ready to pee in his pants" I apologize for scaring you like that"

Tobias wave his hands rapidly" oh no its al right it was my fault for making you think I was burglar I was just looking at the swords that's all so please Im sorry" he bow in apology making the three look impressed at his sudden kindness

Sanjo was deep in thought(polite and kind and he looks strong hmmm) he then gave a grin that shock Nami and Hirami.

Nami gasp the last time her grandfather had a grin like that her father got married with her mother she gasp in shock(OH NO don't tell me that) she paused not daring to think the other part

"Tell me young man what's your name?" Sanjo said

"My name is Tobias Elderwood sir"

"Ah a foreigner Im impressed of how well you can speak Japanese" Sanjo said

"Yeah this isn't the first time we leave our country so we have to be prepare for situations like this so we study every language available" Tobias said

"I see well welcome to our house I hope you enjoy your stay" Sanjo said

"Welcome to our home" Hirami said whit a smile

"Thank you very much" Tobias said while bowing

"I hope you will join us for dinner Hirami will be cooking" Sanjo said

"Oh yes I am hungry" Tobias said

"Good then well be waiting for you at the dining room" Sanjo said as he left the dojo with Hirami he had one thought in mind(well done Nami you have chosen a good husband)

"I am sorry Tobias about my grandfather I should have told you about him" Nami said

"It okay it wasn't your fault I guess it was mine he saw me as a burglar so it was kind of obvious" Tobias said

"Should we go to the dining room my sister is a good cook" Tobias said

"Really what about you?" Tobias said with high curiosity

"I don't cook well" Nami said a little embarrassed

"Then I will teach you I am a good cook myself" Tobias said

"Really you would then Im looking forward to it" Nami said

"Of course lets go Im hungry" Tobias said

They both left the dojo and headed toward the dining room to have a family dinner it seems like they were getting along just fine.

Lebia's apartment

Lebia lead Andi to her apartment and he was shock, Lebia's apartment look like it was taking out of a scifi movie it was like being in the Start Trek ship enterprise. Andi was in awe at the sight Lebia's apartment had a high level of technology even technology that Andi have never seen before.

"Make yourself at home" Lebia said

"Lebia did you make all of this?" Andi said in awe

"Why yes must of the structure I design it" Lebia said she looked at Andi who very interested looking at the whole place like an eager child on Christmas morning

"Amazing this place even has weather forecast high termal censor air conditioning high security alarm program water level control energy supplier, your electric and water bill must be off the roof" Andi said as he was checking on his temporally home

Lebia chuckle at his comment" well yes it would but that's why I have a water supply plant and a energy plant I made then myself"

Andi's eyes widened" you made your own supplier plants you're amazing"

Lebia chuckle" please don't flatter I do gave it my all"

"And its enough Im really gonna enjoy staying here" Andi said with a smile

Lebia smile" thank you now could you wait here Im going to change and take a shower would you like some coffee?"

"Yes that would be nice" Andi said

Lebia nodded and left, Andi then open his bage and pull out his lab top and started typing rapidly. A few minutes later Lebia came wearing long white pants red sandals and a blue t-shirt she had two cups of coffee she saw Andi typing in his lab top curiosity took the better of her as she wanted to know what Andi was tiping.

"Here you go Andi" Lebia said as she gave him the cup of coffee

"Thanks Lebia" Andi said taking the cup of coffee

"So what are you typing in computer?" Lebia said as curiosity has killed her

"Oh I just made a full system scan of your apartment I already investigated every system you have and design a super antivirus that will protect your whole system from intruders" Andi said

Now it was Lebia's turn to be impressed" Andi you already created and antivirus that's very impressed but I already have an antivirus"

"I know but this antivirus is extremely effective it protects every system it will destroy any virus treats even smaller ones from entering your system" Andi said giving her a thumbs up

"Sounds very promising but I" Lebia paused

"Thrust me" Andi said with a grin

Lebia smile" al right I guess it wont hurt to try"

Andi took a round disc from his lab top and gave it to her" here this is the antivirus you won't be sorry"

"Thank you Andi" Lebia said taking the disc from his hand" you must be hungry so how about a chicken salad?"

"That sounds delicious and nutritious count me in" Andi said with a smile

Lebia nodded and left for the kitchen" oh by the way Andi you'll be staying in the spare room I have"

"Thanks Lebia" Andi said

The salad didn't took long so they both started eating while talking about computer and the development of technology. They have been talking for what it seems like hours they were laughing and enjoy each other's company althought Lebia hasn't told Andi her secret she was gonna tell him eventually but for now she was gonna enjoy his company, it seems they were getting along well and they will be good friends for now.

Elsewhere in a bar(Downtown Tokyo)

Hansi was seated in the long counter where the bartender was he was smoking he was thinking about the whole situation about living under the same roof with one of the women from the AMP he didn't like the idea because he had a feeling that he will be staying with a certain Chinese sorceress. He began to think about the prediction his grandmother told him before he left Germany that he was going to meet his soul mate the Chinese maiden he didn't believe her prediction at all he thought that it was nothing but nonsense because they aren't any Chinese in Germany however he wasn't expecting to meet a Chinese in Tokyo none the less. He ended his train of thought because he didn't wanted to think about it he decided to continue smoking the bartender then came to him.

"So what it Ill be pal?" the bartender said

"Cold beer" Hansi reply

The bartender nodded and pick a glass mug and a glass bottle of beer and handed it to the demon hunter.

"Thanks" Hansi said he pour the beer from the bottle into the glass mug and took a large sip

The door of the bar open the men looked at the new visitor except for Hansi who was still drinking his beer and they all gave a chuckle while some of them were whistling at the newcomer it seems the visitor was not a man the person slowly went towards Hansi who just finish drinking his beer.

"Should it know I find you here"

Hansi twitch slightly he recognize the owner of the voice and it annoy him a lot he took a quick glance to see Lum Cheng looking at him she was wearing her usual pink jacket and white skirt however she had her Chinese buns on.

Hansi put his cigar on his mouth" what do you want?" he said flatly

Before Lum Cheng could answer him a couple of men most of them were drunk have surrounded her they were all giving her dirty looks making her sick to her stomach.

"Hey there cutie want to go out with a real man" one of the men said while putting his arm around her shoulder

Hansi could easily take them out but he decided to wait a little he wanted to know Lum Cheng's skills if things turn ugly he will give her a hand.

Lum Cheng shrug the arm of the man" sorry I don't date pigs"

The man got angry along with the group" why you little" he raise his hand at her but Lum Cheng punch him sending him to the ground

Lum Cheng took a fighting stance" who wants some?"

The group went after her but she dodge all of the attack and punch and kick all of them one got a hold of her arms but she kick him between his legs the weak spot of the man he got into his knees while feeling the horrible pain. The bartender was about to stop the fight but he was in awe when he saw the Chinese sorceress in action she was beating the crap out of the men, the same man who made a move on her got up from the ground while taking the blood from his lips with his hand he was really angry.

"That's it no more games" he took out a pocket knife and charge at Lum Cheng who had just toss another guy to the ground

He charge at her with the pocket knife ready to stab her Lum Cheng looked at him but it was too late she froze before the man got close to her a quick hand grab his hand which was holding the pocket knife Lum Cheng gasp while the man looked at the one who stop his attack. Lum cheng was really surprised to see none other than Hansi who caught the hand of the man just in time, Hansi tighten his grip over the man's hand making him groan in pain and made him drop the pocket knife.

"Its not nice to strike a lady with a weapon" Hansi said while tightening his grip over the man's hand

Lum Cheng was taken back by Hansi's sudden comment and to think he called her a childish brat instead of lady she couldn't help but blush a little at his comment.

Hansi then shook his head" no that's not right its not nice to strike a childish brat with a knife"

"WHAT" Lum Cheng shouted while falling to the ground(anime style) she immediately got up and glared at Hansi(AH THAT IDIOT)

"DAMMIT LET GO OF MY HAND" shouted angry the man

"Gladly" Hansi said while releasing his grip over the man

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BAR" the bartender shouted

The group looked at Hansi and Lum Cheng and they gulp before leaving the bar

"Sorry about that" Lum Cheng said to the bartender

"Are you kidding Im glad that you kick the crap out of those idiots thanks" the bartender said with a smile

Lum Cheng chuckle at the bartender's comment while Hansi took his wallet and took out some cash and leave it and the counter next to the bartender.

"Thanks for the drink" Hansi said as he left the bar

"Hey wait up" Lum Cheng said as she follow Hansi out of the bar

Hansi was walking the streets when Lum Cheng came to him" hey wait"

Hansi stop walking and looked at her" impressive you do have some nice moves after all"

Lum Cheng blush a little at his compliment Hansi started walking again" HEY wait I" Lum Cheng didn't finish

"You didn't answer my question before why are you here?" Hansi said in a serious tone

"Well did you find a place to stay?" Lum Cheng said in a curious tone

Hansi snorted" why do you want to know did you came her to gloat at me?"

"Hum that's a good idea but no I just want to know" Lum Cheng said honestly

"N….No I didn't I went through every hotel and apartment and its too expensive" Hansi said upset

Lum Cheng smirk" I should it know well I don't want to be the bad guy here but you should come to my apartment"

Hansi growl a little" I guess I have no choice"

"Of course you have a choice you can either live in my apartment or you can live on the streets" Lum Cheng said

(Living on the streets is not so bad) Hansi thought he sighed" fine lets go"

Lum Cheng smirk" al right lets get going"

The two started walking to Lum Cheng's apartment" so where do you learn to fight like that?" Hansi said

"My grandfather taught me martial arts besides magic you always have to be prepared" Lum Cheng said

Hansi nodded in understanding they continue walking

A few minutes later they arrived at Lum Cheng's apartment, she open the door and let Hansi who was carrying his bags. Hansi was impressed at the sight of her apartment it was very clean and well decorated all of the decorations Chinese everything from a calendar to ceramic paintings and even carpets she had a carpet on the living room and in the kitchen.

(And I thought she was Japanese) Hansi thought sarcastically as he saw the Chinese decorations he was going to take a step closer when Lum Cheng stop him she had a very serious looked on her face

"Al right Im going to lay down the rules of my apartment while you'll be staying here" Lum Cheng said she then raised a finger" ruled number one, no peeking" she glared at him" if you try to peek at me while Im in the shower Ill kick you between your legs and toss you from my apartment like bad trash got it?"

Hansi snorted" like Ill want to peek at you"

"WHAT" Lum Cheng shouted angry

"Why are you upset?" Hansi said puzzle

Lum Cheng gasp nervously" Im…not hehe(damn why was I upset do I want him to peek at me OF COURSE NOT)

"Well I hope you apply that ruled to you too, I don't want you to peek at me either for all I know you could be a pervert yourself"

"WHAT I AM NOT A PERVERT" Lum Cheng shouted in anger she then show another finger making the number tow" that's ruled number two don't tick me off if you pissed me off the same way you're doing it right now Ill kick you out in an instant got it?"

Hansi nodded slowly

"Good" Lum Cheng said she then show another finger" rule number three if you want to train do it on the roof because I will NOT allow you to do it here understand?"

Hansi nodded

"Good, and finally rule number four" Lum Cheng said she took the cigarette from Hansi's mouth making him very upset" NO smoking and NO drinking I don't care what you say I will NOT allowed you to drink or smoke in my apartment let alone in my presence got it?"

"What do you mean not in front of your presence?" Hansi said getting angry

"Simple don't smoke or drink when Im around" Lum Cheng said

"Does it bother you that much that I smoke and drink?" Hansi said trying to hold his anger

"Yes" Lum Cheng said calmly

"Its MY LIVER AND MY LUNGS DAMMIT" Hansi shouted

Lum Cheng cleared her throat while looking at him" you're breaking rule number two"

Hansi stop talking he didn't wanted Lum Cheng to kick him out of her apartment" fine" he said dryly

"Good, now Im going to change and take a shower to go to bed if you want food there's some left over of a Miso stew I left at the fridge so help yourself and don't try to eat all of the food okay you can sleep on the couch on the floor of the living room or on the chair bye and goodnight" Lum Cheng said as she left to the bathroom

Hansi curse under his breath(damn no smoking and no drinking this is gonna take some getting used to I have a feeling Im going to be living with her for a while not good)he looked to the direction of the bathroom where Lum Cheng went he went back to what his grandmother told him

(Your soul mate is the Chinese Maiden you will know its her when you meet her)

Hansi shook his head in anger(of course she's not my soul mate grandmother just got lucky when she said that she was Chinese its just merely an coincidence)with that thought in mind he put his bag on the couch and removed his trench coat he sited in the chair of the living room he continue to think on his thoughts as he finally drift to sleep

A few hours later Lum Cheng emerge from her room she was wearing her pajamas which was a long white shirt reaching her ankles and a pair of pink slippers she was thirsty so she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water she took the glass and drank it, before she headed back to her room she took a peek a the living room she saw Hansi asleep on the chair she told him to sleep. Lum Cheng couldn't help but to smile he look very cute when he was asleep she immediately shrug that thought aside that's when she notice that he was sleeping without a blanket it was cold she couldn't help but fell sorry for him. She went to her room and took one of her own blankets and wrap it around the sleeping demon hunter, she gave him one last look before heading back to her room.

(I told him that he could also sleep on the couch oh well its not my fault if he has a backache when he wakes up) Lum Cheng thought as she headed back to her room what she didn't know was that Hansi was awake he open one eye which was his blue eye and looked at the leaving Lum Cheng heading to her room he saw the warm blanket that he had around his body he smile a little he also shrug the thought that he was able to see trough Lum Cheng's pajamas and saw her white panties he finally drift to sleep on the warm blanket.

They both finally went to sleep even if it wasn't such a good way to start up and get along but who knows after all tomorrow was just another day.

To be Continued

Well I think its time that I start writing on the next chapter of my Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover story it will probably be the last chapter anyway if anybody likes this story so far send me your review and comment I will really appreciate it thank you and until the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Hackers Battle

Chapter 8 Hackers Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius

AMP Headguarters(corridor)

Andi and Tobias were walking they were talking about their first night living with their new allies.

"So how was it living with Nami Tobias?" Andi said with some curiosity in his tone

"It was great Nami lives in a big house you know ones of those ancient Japanese houses and she also lives with her sister and her grandfather" Tobias said

"So you're enjoying yourself living with her huh?" Andi said

"Yeah I mean her house even if is big its always clean couldn't ask for a better place to stay" Tobias said" so what about you Andi how was your first night with Lebia?"

"Amazing" Andi said in awe" her apartment is every computer whiz's dream I love living in that apartment"

"So we both like living with them I wonder if Hansi was able to find a place to stay?" Tobias said

"And speaking of enjoying living in a apartment with a girl look who's here?" Andi said as he spotted Kai with a smile on his face

Tobias smirk as he went to Kai's side" well well you seem to be happy today Kai" he said in a teasing tone

Kai frown" can I be happy gezz"

"No its obvious you're happy because you're living with Yuki" Andi said with a smirk making Kai blush a little

Tobias smirk even more" Kai and Yuki kissing' he started making kissing noises making Kai blush even more

"Shut up its nothing like that" Kai said defensively

"Yeah but you wish it was like that right?" Andi said with a grin

Kai blush again" well I do like living with her last night we play Halo3 and she beat me good she has a talent to learn so fast and we also listen to some of my music and I can't believe she ended up liking it"

Tobias smirk" ah the beginning of a beautiful relationship and pretty soon you and Yuki will be sharing the same bed and then……well I think you know where Im getting at" he chuckle

Kai blush like a tomato" WHAT no way that's not gonna happen" for some reason he started getting some inappropriate thoughts between him and Yuki it made him blush even more he immediately shook his head to erased the thoughts while Andi and Tobias were laughing

Andi and Tobias stop laughing when they saw Yuki with a cup of coffee in her hand" hey guys what's up?" Yuki greeted in her usual cheery mood" hey Kai"

Kai flinch when he heard Yuki's voice he slowly turn his head and saw her giving a sweet smile" here Kai I made you some coffee" she handed him the cup of coffee she then notice Kai face" Kai are you al right? Your whole face is red do you have a fever?"

"N…no of course not Yuki thanks for the coffee" Kai said he glared at Tobias and Andi who were chuckling softly at him

"Oh by the way Kai we put your equipment in the shooting room" Tobias said

Kai smile" thanks Im finally going to break my own record today"

Yuki blink" break your own record of what?"

"You'll see you're coming with me Yuki" Kai said as he left with Yuki Tobias and Andi follow

"Hey Yuki do you know if Hans found a place to stay?" Tobias said

Yuki sweat dropped at his comment" well yeah he did, he's living with Lum Cheng"

The three demon hunters stop walking when they heard that" so you're saying that he's staying with the person that he less wanted to stay with" Andi said

"Come on you guys Im sure he'll like living with Lum Cheng" Yuki said

(Knowing Hans he'll go crazy) Kai thought

The three finally arrived at the shooting range when they saw Nami and Katsumi they were watching Kiddy shooting the targets.

"And that's how you do it" Kiddy said as she put her gun back in her hostler

"That's was pretty good but now you're going to watch me break my own record which its even better" Kai said he went to his equipment which was a dozen of bow quivers filled with lots of arrows he then grab his customized bow

"What's with all the arrows Kai?" Katsumi said

"You're going to see Kai break his own record, his last record was nine hundred thousand targets in ten minutes and now his going to break that record to a million targets in ten minutes" Tobias said

The women were shock at Tobias statement they couldn't believe what they just heard

"Okay let me get this straight Kai you hit nine hundred thousands in ten minutes and now you want to hit a million targets in the same amount of time is that it?" Kiddy said

Kai nodded" yup that's it"

Kiddy started laughing" yeah right and I don't have cyborg parts in my body"

"I think you exaggerating a little Kai" Katsumi said

"I really don't know what to say" Nami said

"I understand if you guys don't believe but you know what to say seeing is believing show them Kai" Tobias said

Kai nodded he took a quick glance at Yuki who had a very interested look in her face he smirk before preparing his bow and begin to shoot the targets but just then the doors open and came Hansi followed by Lum Cheng, Hansi had an annoyed look on his face the same with Lum Cheng.

"Uh oh trouble in paradise" Kiddy mutter while noticing their looks on their faces

"What's wrong Hans?" Andi said

"I was smoking in the break room of the police department when suddenly SHE came along and took my cigarettes and my smokes" Hansi said while glaring at the Chinese sorceress

"That's right I was just coming trough until I saw him and since it's one of my rules that you shouldn't smoke in my presence well I confiscated his smokes and threw then at the trash" Lum Cheng said

Hansi was still glaring at her(damn brat)

The others just sweat dropped at the scene Kai clear his throat getting the attention of the group" now where was I oh yeah breaking my own record"

Lum Cheng blink" break your own record?"

"Yeah Lum he's going to hit a million targets in ten minutes" Kiddy said

Lum Cheng felt like laughing" yeah right and Im a Luciferhawk"

Hansi glare at her for her comment" are you doubting the abilities of my teammate?"

"No I just don't believe that he won't be able to do something in such a short time" Lum Cheng said

Hnasi took this as an opportunity to get even with the Chinese sorceress for taking his cigarettes" wanna bet?"

"Meaning?" Lum Cheng said while eyeing him suspiciously

"If Kai hits the million targets in ten minutes you will sleep in the couch and I will sleep on your bed" Hansi said

Lum Cheng gave a thoughtful looked after all she thought that there was no way he will be able to do it" okay but if he losses you will clean my apartment top to bottom"

"Deal" Hansi reply

The group watched the whole display and sighed knowing that they were still having problems with getting along.

"Al right Ill begin the exercise" Katsumi said as she began to activate the computer she program the computer for a million targets even if she still couldn't believe it

Kai prepare to fire an arrow when the simulation begin holographic targets began to randomly appear and Kai begin to shoot immediately Tobias has already activated a chronometer to check the time. The women were watching the whole thing in awe and shock at the speed Kai was shooting his arrows he was so fast that they couldn't see him fire the arrows it was like watching an image going fast forward everyone was in awe except for Tobias Andi who were watching Kai's progress Hansi was in his usual serious mood but deep inside he was chuckling because he knew he was gonna win the bet against Lum Cheng. Kai continue to shoot his arrows at high speeds he has already over five hundred targets and he was almost out of time.

"Three more minutes Kai" Tobias said as he check the chronometer

Kai didn't say anything as he continue to shoot his arrows, but he didn't gave up knowing that he was almost out of time he try to increased his speed. The women were still watching the whole thing in awe they couldn't see Kai shooting his arrows because of his high speed it wasn't long before he finished with the exercise.

"Time's up Kai" Tobias said

Kai looked to the scoreboard and gave a huge smile it read a million targets hit" YEAH I DID IT I BREAK MY RECORD"

"Congratulations Kai" Andi said

"Yeah you're the real deal Kai" Tobias said

"Thanks guys" Kai said he looked over to the women who were still in awe" hey Yuki did you see that?"

"Um….I didn't actually see it because you were so fast but Im glad that you broke your record" Yuki said

"That was amazing" Katsumi said in awe

"No doubt about that" Kiddy said shock

Lum Cheng was still shock at the event she look at Hansi who smirk at her" I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch"

Lum Cheng only stuck her tongue at him she then look at Kai" that's impossible…..how did you do that I mean there's no way you could do that"

"Next time check on the internet" Hansi said

"What, what does that have to do with any of this?" Lum Cheng said

"A lot"

The group saw Lebia who enter the room holding a piece of paper on her hand" I print this on the internet it says here that Kai Olzen is the six times archery champion in the archery tournament held each year in Germany he's not just the best but he's the fastest he has hit every bulls eye there is"

Yuki was shock(wow Kai is very amazing)

Kai was blushing from the compliment Katsumi check the computer and gasp" you're right Lebia he hit every target a million bulls eye"

"I guess it goes to show you that you shouldn't doubt a team player's ability" Andi said while looking at Lum Cheng who just frown

"Andi wanna take a tour on my lab?" Lebia said

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Andi said" if you all excuse me" he left the shooting gallery with Lebia

Tobias couldn't help but smirk at the two(well looks like the computer love birds are hitting it off)

Lebia lead Andi to a room full of high tech machinery and once again Andi was in awe at the amazing sight in front of him.

"Fascinating did you build all of this too?" Andi said

"Yes and it took me quite a while to build that's why the director wanted me to be part of the AMP my knowledge and my special ability" Lebia said

Andi raise an eyebrow" special ability?"

Lebia chuckle" maybe I will show you later"

Just then the alarm went off

"What's going on?" Andi said

"It's the security alarm there's a Luciferhawk out there" Lebia said as she went to one of the computers" that's strange I can't locate it" she continue to type in the computer

The door open and the AMP along with the demon hunters came

"Lebia what is it?" Kiddy said

"There's a Luciferhawk on the loose it's a category three but I can't pinpoint the exact location of it" Lebia said

"Let me try" Andi said as he connected his lab top to the mainframe of the computer" lets see um…….Lebia you're not going to believe this"

"What is it did you find the Luciferhawk?" Lebia said

"Technically yes but its inside the mainframe of the Tokyo bank computer" Andi said

"What how can thet be?" Lebia said ahock

The rest of the women were shocked too

(A Luciferhawk with the same ability as Lebia) Nami thought

"We must act now everyone go to the Tokyo bank Im going to try and lure it out from cyberspace" Lebia said

The group nodded and left the laboratory" al right Im going to hack into the banks security program and try to get rib of it" Andi said

"Not a bad idea Andi but if that Luciferhawk has the same ability I have its gonna be hard to defeat it" Lebia said as she stood up from the computer

"What ability?" Andi said puzzle

"Im a vissionaire Andi I can travel to the cyber world and that Luciferhawk has the same ability which makes it very dangerous" Lebia said

Andi's eyes widened" what…..are you saying that you can link your body mind and soul to cyberspace?"

"Yes" Lebia reply

Andi's jaw fell to the ground" I think Im in love" Lebia gave him a surprised look he blush and shook his head" with your ability"

Lebia couldn't help but smirk at his comment she went to a large recliner that was connected to huge machine she lean in the recliner" Andi this is what were gonna do Im going to try and lure it out of the cyber world that's when Katsumi and the others will take the chance to destroy it, I need you to help me capture it"

"Got it looks like my hacking skills are needed in this fight" Andi said with a smirk as he type in his lab top

Lebia was now traveling the world of cyberspace which it was like being in a electronic labyrinth she continue to walk until she reach her destination which was the Tokyo bank mainframe.

"Andi Im in" Lebia said

"Good Im already in the mainframe and I have activated the security protocol program it will make sure our little friend wont try to do anything to the bank" Andi said

"Thanks Andi" Lebia said

Lebia reach the main building where the main computer of the bank was located when she was close enough a large red wall came upon and surround the building.

"The security program have activated a fire wall" Lebia said

"Of course I did it" Andi said in a chuckle

Lebia smirk as she was looking for any sign of the Luciferhawk she got her answer when she saw a large orange worm near the fire wall" Andi I found it" she went to the worm, but the worm spit a bunch of flies from its mouth she barely dodge the army of flies heading towards her

"Lebia are you okay?" Andi said worry

"Im fine but this is gonna be harder than I thought" Lebia said

"Don't worry helps on its way" Andi said as he type on his lab top

Lebia continue to dodge the incoming flies until the worm came and tackle her making her fall to the ground, just when the worm was about to attack her two figures attack the worm Lebia looked at the figures they look like a bunch of robots they were humanoid their bodies were colored grey but what caught Lebia's attention that in the middle of the robots there was a symbol of a yellow circle and a black pulse line she recognize the symbol.

"That's Norton" Lebia said

"You got it those are the Norton antivirus called then virus busters I take it since that Luciferhawk is in cyberspace it could be classified as a virus type" Andi said

"Im impressed" Lebia said with a smile

"You haven't seen nothing yet" Andi said

"Lebia can you hear me were standing in front of the bank" Katsumi's voice came from the communicator

"You'll have to be patient this Luciferhawk is not a push over wait just a while" Lebia said

"Roger" Katsumi said

The two virus busters engage the worm but the worm counter with spitting more flies from its mouth the busters took their hand cannons and started shooting destroying the incoming flies.

"Andi can you make the fire wall stronger just in case" Lebia said

"You got it" Andi said

The worm tackle the two virus busters and went to the fire wall it open its long mouth and started sucking the fire wall.

"What the Andi its draining the fire wall if it keeps up it will be able to destroy it" Lebia said

"Don't worry the antivirus are on their way" Andi said

The two busters fire their hand cannon at the worm but the worm counter with more flies but this time the flies were filled with the same energy as the fire wall it destroy the blast of the hand cannons at hit the two antivirus busters making them disappear.

"Damn it defeated the antivirus not good" Andi said

"Im way ahead of you Andi" Lebia said as she started typing on a invisible keyboard

The worm destroy the firewall but before it had a chance to take over the bank's mainframe another firewall appeared the worm hit the fire wall and fell to the ground.

"Game over" Lebia said as she approach the fallen worm(its strange for a category three it has an unique ability)

Suddenly the worm woke up and used its tail to hit Lebia but she dodged it and jump on the worm trying to restrain but the worm started shaking her off like a raging bull.

"Time to log off" Lebia said as she disappear along with the worm" everyone I did it the worm is out of cyberspace"

"AAAAAHHHH"

The AMP heard a scream that came out from the bank they saw a lot of people living the bank while screaming monster.

Kiddy smirk" that's our cue"

Katsumi, Kiddy, Nami, Yuki and Lum Cheng along with Hansi, Tobias and Kai enter the bank and saw the large Luciferhawk worm causing a rampage in the bank. Kai fired two arrows while Hansi and Tobias lunge at the worm with their swords, the worm was quick and shoot an army of flies at them. Both Hansi and Tobias slash all of them with ease while Katsumi, Kiddy and Lum Cheng went ahead after the worm Lum Cheng use Jesso to fire a fire spell while Katsumi fire a white bean from Grosspoliner and Kiddy went for the kill with launching a massive fist at the worm. The worm counter with more flies the three combined attacks destroy the flies, when they looked at the worm it was already gone.

"Where did it go?" Katsumi said

"Lebia do you know where it go?" Nami said

"I do it went back to cyberspace and its heading for the Tokyo subway system" Lebia said in the communicator

"We better go there then" Hansi said

The group nodded and left the bank which was in pretty bad shape the women sweat dropped at the sight(were gonna get scolded for this) they thought in unison

"Got a plan Andi?" Lebia said in a hopeful tone

Andi smirk while adjusting his glasses" I do I have already enter the subway's mainframe and created a tight security two firewalls and four anti viruses there's no escape for that worm this time"

Lebia smile" right(and if that doesn't stop it I have something on my sleeve)"

Lebia reach the subway mainframe and saw that the worm was having problem getting into the mainframe because of the firewalls and the anti viruses. The battle got worse as somehow the worm has split into three and between the three they were able to defeat the anti viruses that Andi created.

Lebia gasp" Andi we have a problem the worm has split into three"

"It WHAT" Andi said shock

"It's a good thing I have come prepare for this" Lebia said(and now is a good time to use it) she started typing in her invisible keyboard

Andi groan(I guess I have no choice but to use it)he took a disc from his coat and put it in his lab top" come on upload it"

"Andi whatever you're uploading you better do it fast" Lebia said as she saw the three worms were coming at her

(Come on come on) Andi thought waiting for his lab top to upload the program" that's it its done"

"Im done here too" Lebia said

The worms were about to attack when suddenly a large blue snake came and tackle the three worms Lebia gasp at the creature" Andi did you upload a computer virus"

"Yeah it was the only way and since those worms are invading the virus turf it will get rib of then" Andi said

Lebia smirk" then it's a good thing I uploaded my antivirus"

Behind Lebia came a giant red mecha it went straight at the two, the snake virus got to one of the worms and ate it while the antivirus mecha punch the second worm into dust the last worm didn't stick around as it vanish from the cyber world. But the anti virus wasn't done as it also punch the snake virus into dust.

"Sorry for destroying your virus Andi" Lebia said

"Its al right you have no choice the virus was going to eventually attack the mainframe" Andi said" by the way that's a powerful antivirus"

"I made it myself I usually use it for emergency such as this" Lebia said

"You never cease to amaze me Lebia" Andi said with a smile

'Can you guys read me the worm split into three but Andi and myself were able to destroy two of the three the last one got away can you guys find it?" Lebia said

"We already found it Lebia its in the subway leave it to us" Katsumi's voice

"Roger" Lebia said

The group arrived at the subway and saw the people running and screaming while the worm was destroying everything that it saw.

"He's not getting away this time" Kiddy said

The group lunge at the worm while it spit more flies from its mouth Hansi and Tobias charge and destroy the flies while Yuki use her psychics power to slam the worm on the wall shattering it the rest of the group charge Kiddy punch the crap out of it then Katsumi use Grosspoliner to fire a powerful light spell while Lum Cheng use Jesso to created a fire spell and Nami use her dagger Goshinto to release the spirit dragon the combination of the powerful attacks were too much for the worm it didn't gave it enough time to teleport back to cyber space the worm turn to dust.

"Well that's that" Kiddy said

"Yeah good riddance" Lum Cheng said

"Did you guys kill it?" Lebia's voice came from the communicator

"Yes Lebia the Luciferhawk is gone" Katsumi said

"I guess that's a win for us" Kai said with a grin

"Lets return to headquarters" Nami said

They nodded and left the subway which it was a wreck thanks to the attack of the Luciferhawk worm the women were once again sweat dropping(were gonna be in so much trouble) they thought in unison.

Back at Lebia's lab Lebia has already left her recliner where she connects herself to cyber space.

"You're pretty amazing Lebia Mavelich" Andi said

"You're pretty amazing yourself your hackers skills are very sharp" Lebia said

"Well I am one of the best" Andi said

Lebia chuckle as they left the lab Lebia looked at him before smiling(Andi Ulrich things are goona get more interesting from now on)

Later at the main room

The group were back and they were talking about their victory when Mana came to the room with serious looked on her face for the demon hunters they didn't know why she look very serious but for the women they had a pretty good idea why she was so serious.

"Welcome back I heard that you all encounter a Luciferhawk and you were victorious that's good" Mana said but then her looked turn into an upset look" however I got a call from the owner of the Tokyo bank and he wasn't happy since the bank was a total mess and I also got a call from security in the subway station and they were not happy of the damage done it was going to take a while for the place to be fixed you all know what this means?"

The women sighed in disappointment but the demon hunters were confused

"Why are you guys down we defeated the thing" Tobias said

"Yeah but now comes the bad part after the battle" Lum Cheng said with a sigh

"And that's" Andi paused

"Writing apology letters" Lebia said

The men just sweat dropped at the comment they were in for a lot of writing

To be Continued

This story will continue in the next chapter please send me your comments and your reviews. I don't know if Goshinto is a dragon its been a while since I saw the series, looks like Andi and Lebia are getting along just fine well have to see in further chapters for it see you all in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Let's have a party…

Chapter 9 Let's have a party….again

Disclaimer: Im not happy that I don't own Silent Mobius but I will be happy if I ever get reviews

Conference room(AMP headquarters)

Thanks to the effort of the AMP and the Illuminates they were able to stop the Luciferhawk worm from creating total chaos in the cyber world of Tokyo. But all good things must have a down side because of the damage the worm created in Tokyo bank and in the subway system Mana told them to repay the owner of the bank and the owner of the subway by apologizing. So here they were sited in the conference room writing apology letters for the destruction which it was caused by the Luciferhawk worm and not them they were paying the price for helping their cause. Everyone had annoying looks on their faces namely the women since this isn't the first time they had to write apology letters, the demon hunters were a little down about the situation so they just sighed. However Hansi was getting a little grumpy he's patience with the letter writing were almost up and it wasn't long before he finally blows.

"DAMMIT why the hell are we writing apology letters?" Hansi said upset as he got up from his seat shocking the women the men jus sweat dropped

(Uh oh Hansi is in a bad mood not good) Tobias thought

(This is gonna get ugly) Kai thought

(We have to be prepared for the worst) Andi thought

Lebia sighed" I know how you feeling Hans but we have to do this, this is how we repay the citizens of Tokyo for the destruction the Luciferhawks cause"

"So we had to pay for their attacks this is just great" Hansi said as he threw his arms in the air he then pick up one of the letters" and why do we have to write this people of Tokyo we are truly sorry for the inconvenience destruction caused so please we are humbly sorry and forgive our actions taken, this is stupid we should be writing people of Tokyo we apologize for the fact that we are actually saving all of your asses from evil beings who wants to take over the earth so be grateful that you're all still alive thank you"

The men began to laugh Kai was the first follow by Tobias Andi chuckle a little, the women were surprised by his comment but it wasn't long before they started laughing too Kiddy was the first to laugh while Katsumi was chuckling trying not to laugh too hard Yuki just giggle Nami laugh a little Lebia was trying to hold her laughter and Lum Cheng was laughing hard she was laughing so hard that a few tears escape from her eyes.

Lebia finally got her composure back and looked at Hansi with a serious expression" Hansi you're lucky that the director and the chief weren't here to hear your comment but still I am the second in command so you will show proper respect and watch your language are we clear?"

Hansi nodded while muttering this sucks making the women sweat dropped at his comment.

Lum Cheng finally dry her tears from the laughter" I hate to say this but I have to agree with him its not our fault the Luciferhawks attack and the mess they made we have to take the blame for it"

"I agree with Lum why we have to be the ones to get punish?" Kiddy said

"The same goes for me too" Katsumi said

Nami nodded in agreement follow by Yuki Lebia sighed" I know its not fair but we have to do this because its our duty as officers of the AMP and the chief and the director would be upset if we don't written all of then"

The group sighed and continue to write the letters they were getting more depressed and the atmosphere was getting a little uncomfortable Yuki could sense the tension rising a little and she was getting worried about her friends and teammates not to mention her new male teammates specially Kai.

(Everyone is so tense and they are getting frustrated what should I do, OH I GOT IT) Yuki thought" hey guys I got an idea how about we have a party?"

The women along with the men gave a slight relief at Yuki's comment

"That sounds nice Yuki" Katsumi said

"Yeah we haven't had one of those in quite a while" Kiddy said

"I don't mind of having at all" Nami said

"Same goes for me" Lum Cheng said

"What about you guys?" Yuki ask the men

"YAY party" Kai cheered

"I like parties" Tobias said

"Count me in" Andi said

Hansi just shrug his shoulders like he could care less Lum Cheng sweat dropped at his action" Ill take that as a yes"

"We do need a break so its al right to have a party" Lebia said

"What are we waiting for lets go" Kai said

"We have to finish writing the letters first" Lebia said

"Oh" Kai said in disappointment

The group continued to finish writing the letters so they could finally left headquarters and go to Yuki's café where eventually the party will take place.

A few hours later at Yuki's café

Yuki was preparing the food for the party while Kai was helping with the plates and other preparations, he looked at Yuki who had an apron over her pink blouse and white skirt for a moment he was caught up in her beauty like some goddess that he had to worship. Yuki look at Kai who was still staring at her she gave him a confused looked.

"What's wrong Kai?" Yuki said

Kai snap back to reality" oh Yuki it was nothing it's the food ready?"

"It will be soon" Yuki said with a smile

"Can wait for it wow I still can't believe that you have your own café" Kai said

"Oh I have this café for quite some time now its one of my favorite places I like spending time here" Yuki said

"I can see why it's a beautiful café I like it already" Kai said

"Oh really what about my apartment?" Yuki said in a giggle

"You're apartment its beautiful too Yuki" Kai said

"Well I overheard you that you didn't wanted to be in my apartment because I beat you in Halo 3 is that it?" Yuki said in a teasing tone

Kai blush a little" I….I didn't mean that Yuki I was shock that you beat me in the game but I didn't mean not like that I like your apartment really"

Yuki giggle" its okay Kai I was just kidding you don't have to be so serious I like playing Halo and your music is good too so don't get the wrong idea okay"

Kai smirk" but I will like a rematch"

Yuki giggle" of course but I wont go easy on you"

"Hey that's my line" Kai said with a smirk

They both laugh and continue the preparations for the party Kai prepare the beverages as Yuki finish the food. An hour later the women and the men arrived at the café they were all wearing casual clothing except for Nami who was wearing her Shinto priestess uniform, some of the men from the police department were present including Ralph. They started talking and pretty soon Ralph along with some of the men from the police department got to know the demon hunters who were helping the women of the AMP a lot better. Pretty soon Ralph and Kiddy began flirting since its one of their customs while Nami and Tobias were cleaning the mess made by the guest Andi was showing Lebia something on his lab top Kai and Yuki were laughing while talking and Katsumi and Lum Cheng were talking of course Lum Cheng was keeping an eye on Hansi who was just sited in the table with a gloom look on his face.

"What's seems to be the problem Hans?" Lum Cheng said while giving him an innocent look

Hansi didn't say anything he looked at Yuki" hey I don't supposed you have any beer?"

Yuki sweat dropped at his comment" um….no Im sorry Hans"

Lum Cheng snorted" of course not Yuki's café is as decent place its not a place for pigs"

"Well maybe Im a pig I like drinking beer" Hansi retorted

"Well too bad because there's no beer here so deal with it pig" Lum Cheng said annoyed

Hansi grumble something before leaving the café Tobias notice Hans look" uh oh Hans is boring"

"Boring?" Nami said puzzle

"Yeah if there's no smoking or beer he gets bored easily so he rarely stays in places for too long" Tobias said

"And with Lum Cheng nagging him about not smoking and drinking he's gonna get very bored" Katsumi said with a smirk

Andi just shook his head at his leader he look at his lab top then at Lebia who had a thoughtful looked on her face" what's wrong Lebia is there something on your mind?"

"Actually there is its about that Luciferhawk that attack cyberspace the computer classified it as a category three but with its ability I don't think a category three should be the right category to classify it" Lebia said while taking a sip on her coffee cup

"My thoughts exactly I think we should check all the data you have on all the Luciferhawks that you know and who knows maybe we can find some new types of Luciferhawks" Andi said

"Yes it will help us in the future against incoming attacks" Lebia said

The whole group continue the party until Lum Cheng got up from her seat" where are you going Lum Cheng?" Katsumi said

"Im going after Hans I don't want him to drink or smoke bye guys" Lum Cheng said as she left the café

Katsumi smirk as she saw Lum Cheng leave the café(I wonder why she doesn't want him to drink and smoke maybe she's concern about his health….or maybe there's something else going on I wonder?)

Lum Cheng left the café and saw Hansi standing in front of the café with a solemn look on his face" are you upset about me not letting you drink or smoke?"

"You already know the answer to that one" Hansi said

Lum Cheng smirk at his answer she then got next to him" so why are you here I thought you were going to that bar where I found you?"

"If I go you will follow me and get me out of there and Im not going to bother" Hansi said flatly

Lum Cheng giggle a little" you're right about that so we shall we go back to my apartment it is late?"

"That's why I was waiting for you" Hansi said

They both left the café and headed to her apartment a few minutes later they arrived at the apartment Lum Cheng took a shower and change to her pajamas after she was done Hansi took a shower and change into a pair green shorts and a lose white shirt, he looked at Lum Cheng who was lying in the couch of her living room he was confused by the sight.

"Why are you in the couch?" Hansi said puzzle

"Have you forgot the bet we had I lost so Im sleeping on the couch" Lum Cheng said

Hansi blink in realization he remember the bet he and Lum Cheng made about and since she lost she was supposed to sleep on the couch just like he said he shook his head a little while looking at the lying Lum Cheng" you don't have to do that…..I wasn't really expecting you to fulfill the deal and besides its your apartment"

"Well I am going to fulfill my end of the deal so good night and enjoy the bed" Lum Cheng said

Hansi didn't say anything as he left the living room and went to Lum Cheng's room and lie on her bed which he consider weird since it wasn't his style to sleep on someone else's bed but it wasn't long for him to finally get some sleep. An hour later he left the room to get a glass of water because he was thirsty when he took a look at the living room he saw Lum Cheng asleep on the couch but she was trembling from the cold of the night he felt sorry and went back to her room and took one of her pillows and a blanket and went back to the living room he gently place the pillow and the blanket over her sleeping form once she was wrap in the warm blanket a smile was form around her lips. He went back to her room to get back to sleep he thought that it was repaying her for the same thing she did, before he fell to sleep he admitted how beautiful the Chinese sorceress look when she was sleeping he shrug those thoughts aside as he finally went to sleep. Back at the living room Lum Cheng open one eye it seems she was awake all along she couldn't help but smile and blush when she saw the pillow and the blanket.

(Well what do you know he is a good guy after all) Lum Cheng thought as she finally went to sleep

The next day at the directors office

The women were standing in front of Rally's desk next to her was Mana

"Isozaki told me that you all manage to defeat a Luciferhawk that was causing trouble in cyberspace Im glad that you were all able to work together now I have an important announcement to make first of all you all know why the AMP is only composed of women, but this time I will have to make an exception and add men into the group so that leads to my second announcement from now on the AMP will be working in two man's team" Rally said

The women were a little taken back by Rally's decision Rally notice their looks" I know that it doesn't sounds right but believe me this will help the AMP against the Luciferhawks you will each have a teammate which you will rely on and vice versa Isozaki will be announcing the teams but first since the Illuminates are officially members of the AMP they have to wear our uniform"

At that moment the door open and Tobias Kai and Andi came out wearing a male version of the AMP uniform the women however were gazing at the new AMP members with dreamy eyes Nami, Yuki, and Lebia were blushing at the sight of the young men Katsumi saw their blushing and couldn't help but smirk Lum Cheng notice that a certain demon hunter leader was missing.

"So where's Hans?" Lum Cheng said

"Right here" Hans said as he step to the room wearing the same uniform but the only thing different was that he was wearing a long black trench coat

Lum Cheng was frozen at the sight of Hansi she began to blush furiously there was only one word that came to her head and it was hot, unfortunately for her Hansi notice her blush along with the women and they all smirk Lum Cheng try to hide her blush but it was futile and she curse under her breath.

"Al right since everybody's here I will begin to announce the teams" Mana said as she began to read a piece of paper" first of Yuki you'll partner will be Kai"

Yuki smile along with Kai looks like they don't have any objections to be a team

Mana continued to read" the next team is Nami your partner will be Tobias"

Nami and Tobias smiled and nodded they also agree to be a team since they have gotten along just fine.

"The third team is Lebia and Andi" Mana said

Lebia smirk" like I didn't see that coming"

"The same goes for me" Andi said smirking too

Mana smile while continuing reading" the fifth team is Kiddy your teammate will be detective Bombers"

Kiddy gasp" WHAT what do you mean Ralph is on the team he's not from the AMP"

"I am now"

Kiddy turn and saw Ralph wearing the same uniform and she couldn't help but blush at him to her he looked very hot Ralph notice her blush and smirk" so how do I look?"

Kiddy snort" you look fine I guess, so why is are you putting him on the team he doesn't have any special skills"

Ralph frown at her comment" no special skills"

"You're wrong Kiddy detective Bombers has his deductive and investigating skills so he's very important to the team and that's why he's going to be your partner" Rally said

Kiddy sighed" fine don't slow me down Ralph"

A vein pop in Ralph's head" what do you mean slow you down?"

"You heard me" Kiddy said with a smirk

"Why you little" Ralph didn't finish

"ENOUGH you two now for the next team" Mana said

(Please don't let it be Hans) Lum Cheng thought

(Please don't let it be her) Hansi thought

"Lum Cheng your partner will be Hans" Mana said

(NO) Lum Cheng and Hansi thought in unison

"Al right that's all the teams" Rally said

"Hey what about Katsumi?" Kiddy said

"Katsumi will still be part of the AMP and she will be working on her own…..for now she can take care of herself after all she is Gigelf"s daughter, I hope that's okay with you Katsumi?" Rally said

"Its al right director I understand" Katsumi said

"Anyone disagrees with the teams?" Mana said

Lum Cheng and Hansi were the only ones that raise their hands making Rally and Mana sweat dropped

(Why am I not surprised) Mana thought" we already been trough with this you two, you two will have to learn to act as a team whether you like it or not and that's an order are we clear?"

"Yes chief" Lum Cheng said

"Yes mam" Hansi said

Rally nodded" al right then you're all dismissed"

The team left the office while Lum Cheng was sighing(is enough that he's staying in my apartment but now I have to work together with HIM I don't know how long I will be able to take this?)

(Can it get any worse than this I don't think so Im gonna go crazy with the dictator childish brat no smoking and no drinking that makes cranky….really cranking) Hansi thought as he looked at Lum Cheng she looked back at him and they turn their heads away form each other.

The rest of the group sweat dropped at them Lebia sighed(looks like those two have a long way to go before they can actually work together)

To be Continued

Well Lum Cheng and Hansi are partners how bad can things get well have to find out in the next chapter please review and send me your comments farewell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 The meaning of teamwork

Chapter 10 The meaning of teamwork

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius

Tokyo streets

The streets of Tokyo were crowded as usual, but there was a certain group in hiding for some reason near a café were Tobias and Nami they were both sited in one of the tables.

"You guys hear me" Tobias said trough his communicator

"I hear you loud and clear Tobi" Kai's voice came from the communicator

"Same here" Katsumi's voice

"Were ready as soon as you give the signals" Kiddy's voice

"Al right listen up the Luciferhawk is hiding close by so keep your eyes check" Lebia's voice

"Roger" the group said in unison

"Hey what about Hans?" Tobias said puzzle

"STOP SMOKING" Lum Cheng's voice came from the communicator

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY" Hansi's voice

The whole group sweat dropped

"You two STOP ARGUING WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MISSION" Lebia shouted trough the communicator

Hansi and Lum Cheng were in a back alley and they were still arguing

Hansi grab another cigarette from his box and put it on his mouth but once again Lum Cheng has snatch the cigarette from his mouth making him more upset.

"You are a pain in the ass you know that" Hansi growl

"Well I told you NO SMOKING IN MY PRESSENCE what part of that you don't understand" Lum Cheng said irritated

"Its not just that but you don't want me to smoke at all" said an irritated Hansi

"Well smoking is bad for you the same with drinking" Lum Cheng said

"And I already told you that its MY DAMN LIVER AND MY DAMN LUNGS AND ITS NOT ANY OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS" Hansi said upset

"How about if I kick you from my apartment….or did you forgot already who are you living with?" Lum Cheng said in a threatening tone

Hansi was gonna say something else until their communicator was heard

"SHUT UP YOU TWO WE FOUND THE LUCIFERHAWK AND ITS HEADDING STRAIGHT AT YOUR LOCATION" Lebia shouted angry from the communicator

"Finally" Hansi mutter he look back at Lum Cheng" don't get in my way you will only slow me down"

Lum Cheng gritted her teeth in anger" hey were supposed to be a team or have you forgot the directors orders"

Hansi ignore her and looked in the distance and saw the Luciferhawk which it looked like a rat he smirk" found it" he ran fast passing Lum Cheng

"HEY WAIT FOR ME" Lum Cheng shouted as she followed him she started running trying to catch the demon hunter but she accidentally trip and fell on the ground" HEY WAIT FOR ME YOU JERK" she shouted to him but Hansi ignore her and continue to run after the Luciferhawk

The Luciferhawk was fast but Hansi was even faster he finally caught up with the rat Luciferhawk in another corner of the street, the Luciferhawk finally decided to fight and charge at him only to be sliced in half by Hansi's sword it turn into dust. Minutes later the rest of the AMP arrived at the scene and once again the women were impressed by the leaders skills well all except fot Lum Cheng who was very upset with Hansi that she look like a volcano ready to erupt.

Lebia reach for her communicator" end simulation program"

All of the sudden the whole scenery of the streets of Tokyo has change completely and now the group was in a large white room.

"Fascinating I never get tired of seeing that" Andi said

Lebia just grin at him

Lum Cheng was going to go berserk on Hansi when suddenly the automatic doors of the virtual reality simulator open and came Mana with a very serious look on her face, she passed the rest of the group and went straight at Hansi and Lum Cheng.

"You two in my office NOW" Mana said in a dead serious tone

Lum Cheng gulp a little while Hansi didn't said anything the two left the simulator room while the rest were a little shock at the event that just happened.

"Did you saw the look in the Chief's face?" Kiddy said shock

"Yeah she's not happy" Katsumi said

"Well those two had it coming I warm them what would happen if they didn't get along" Lebia said

"There in for it for sure" Kiddy said with a smirk

"I hope Hans survives" Kai said worry

The group sighed while leaving the virtual room

In Mana's office

Mana glared at the two AMP officers she wasn't happy with them not one bit and she was going to make sure they get their lesson learn. Lum Cheng was scare right now she knows how Mana can get when she's upset and she didn't wanted to see her when she's angry she could be very mean. Hansi just look calm he didn't care what Mana would tell him he did what he had to.

Mana gave them one hard look before turning towards Hansi" well Hans care to explain me why you abandoned your teammate behind?"

"She was getting in my way" Hansi said flatly

Lum Cheng flinch in anger at his comment but not compare what Mana was about to do

"GET IN YOUR WAY SHE'S YOUR PARTNER" Mana shouted in anger she calm down but her anger remain" it was a direct order from the director that you two were made partners, and that includes no arguing you two are supposed to be a team"

"Chief I told him that but he didn't listen to me" Lum Cheng said

Mana raise an eyebrow" really? Is that so well Hans how can you explain me that?"

Hansi didn't know what to say he remain silent while Lum Cheng had a devilish smirk on her face

(He's gonna get it now he has it coming the jerk)Lum Cheng thought

"If I remember correctly Hans you agree that you will obey anything that the director myself and the second in command order you to do but now you're not agreeing with one of the directors orders which is to rely on your partner and learn to work together teamwork is essential in defeating the Luciferhawk" Mana said

Hansi didn't said anything Mana just sighed" you're dismissed Hans"

Hans was about to leave the office until Mana stop him" wait Hans one more thing?" Mana said" I will eventually report this to the director so you better hope that she doesn't become as upset as myself"

Hansi remain silent he finally left the office, Lum Cheng was chuckling at the fact that Hansi was scolded by the Chief but Mana notice her chuckling" what so funny Lum Cheng?"

Lum Cheng gulp" um….nothing Chief I just remember something funny that's all"(stupid answer) she thought

"Is it funny that I scolded Hans?" Mana said raising her voice a little

Lum Cheng turned pale" um….no that's not it chief" she started sweating a little

"Well this is also your fault too Lum Cheng" Mana said

:"WHAT what do you mean its my fault he was the one that left me behind and doesn't want to work our teamwork" Lum Cheng said

"But you're the one who's provoking him to act this way not letting him smoke is making him act so violent and not being competitive" Mana said

"Well he shouldn't be smoking its bad to smoke" Lum Cheng said annoyed

"Is that why you don't want him to smoke or is there another reason?" Mana said

Lum Cheng blush a little which Mana notice but stood quiet" y….yes I don't want him to smoke because I don't like people that smoke that's all" Lum Cheng said

Mana sighed" Lum Cheng Im sure you two can cooperate with one another isn't he staying in your apartment?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean were getting along its always the same he wakes up he goes to the roof to train he then takes a bath and then he has breakfast with me and that's it he doesn't says a word and it really bores me to have some one who doesn't talk at all" Lum Cheng said

"Well Hans is not the talkative type so you'll have to talk to him about something that he likes" Mana said

"Like what?" Lum Cheng said puzzle

"That is up to you to find out in the mean time you're going to spend some time with him because Im sending you two on patrol for any Luciferhawk" Mana said

Lum Cheng ssweat dropped(great more time with him)" al right chief"

"Good luck" Mana said

"Im gonna need it" Lum Cheng said while sighing she then left the office

Mana smirk" yes you are gonna need it"

Hansi was in the break room with Ralph who was drinking some coffee

"What's wrong with do you have such a sour look on your face?" Ralph said

"Try having a childish brat for a partner" Hansi said dryly

Ralph chuckle" I know what you're talking about she's very stubborn"

"Not just stubborn a pain in the ass I haven't smoke in days" Hansi said irritated

"Why don't you smoke now she's not here" Ralph said

Hansi blink before taking his pack of cigarettes from his trench coat he put the cigarette in his mouth he then took his lighter and before he light his cigarette it was snatch from his mouth by none other than Lum Cheng.

"There you are thought I might find you here" Lum Cheng said

Ralph sweat dropped while Hansi was ready to erupt" you are unbelievable can you let me smoke ONE cigarette?" he said frustrated

Lum Cheng gave a thoughtful look" lets see no"

Hansi growl" are you here to annoy me to death?"

"No unfortunately just came to tell you that the chief has order us to patrol the city for any Luciferhawks" Lum Cheng said

Hansi sweat dropped(great more spending time with her am I being punish?)

"Come on lets go" Lum Cheng said she then notice the pack of cigarettes in his hand" Ill be taking that you wont be needing it"

"WHAT of course I need them give it back" Hansi said getting angry

Lum Cheng ignore him and instead threw the pack of cigarette's into the nearby trash can making Hansi growl in anger" lets go"

Hansi growl(this brat is gonna be the end of me) he then left the break room leaving a sweat dropped Ralph behind

"Well teamwork is not their specialty but they might learn to work together either that or they will end up killing each other" Ralph said with a sweat dropped on his head

In the streets of Tokyo

Hansi and Lum Cheng were in one of the AMP's vehicles they were scouting for any Luciferhawks that might show up but so far they haven't seen one. During the whole ride no one said a word it was a silent trip, however Lum Cheng was getting quite annoyed since she doesn't like been quite for too long so she decided to break the silence.

"No Luciferhawk so far" Lum Cheng said while looking at Hansi who was still quiet

She gave him an annoyed look and decided to say something else" I wodnder if well find a Luciferhawk I mean this whole scouting thing is getting boring" she whined

"You should be focusing on the road ahead" Hansi said not looking at her

Lum Cheng sweat dropped since she was the one driving (well at least he said something I guess its a good start)" its alright I can drive and talk at the same time you know"

"I don't know you can be quite clumsy sometimes" Hansi said while smirking

Lum Cheng gritted her teeth in anger because Hansi has reminded her when she first met him that she trip on the sidewalk" and you're always a rude jerk"

"Brat" Hansi said

"Jerk" Lum Cheng said back she growl to herself (that's it Im not talking to him I don't care how bore I get for being quiet)

They stop talking to each other and the silence came back, after an hour of patrolling the city of Tokyo Lum Cheng was getting impatient and annoyed because one they haven't seen a Luciferhawk and the empty silence was killing her with boredom, she was about to blow from annoyance when suddenly a loud stomach growl was heard in the vehicle.

Lum Cheng blush from embarrassment when she realized it was her stomach that was growling she forgot she hasn't eaten anything in a while, she looked back at Hansi who was looking at her while sweat drooping.

She giggle a little" oops guess Im hungry"

"Lets find a place to eat then" Hansi said

Lum Cheng gave a small smile (well he does care)

"I don't want to hear your stomach growling its annoying" Hansi said flatly

Lum Cheng growl in anger (that……JERK)

After Lum Cheng clam herself down she took another turn in a corner in the street heading for a familiar place. They arrived at a Chinese restaurant which it didn't surprise Hansi that Lum Cheng like Chinese food. They both got off the vehicle and enter the restaurant they both took their seats.

"I thought we were going to a Japanese restaurant?" Hansi said in a sarcastic tone

"Well I like this restaurant so deal with it" Lum Cheng said

"I have no problem with it so are you going to order something?" Hansi said

Lum Cheng took the menu on the table, the waiter came" how may I help you?"

"Yeah I want the miso soup with dumplings please" Lum Cheng said she look at Hansi" aren't you going to order something?"

"No" was Hansi's reply

"That will be all then" Lum Cheng said

"Al right Ill be right back with your order" the waiter said as he took the menus and left the table

"You're not hungry?" Lum Cheng said

"No but you sure do with that stomach growling it was inhuman" Hansi said

"Well excuse me if I forgot to eat" Lum Cheng said sarcastic

"So did you brought money?" Hansi said

Lum Cheng gasp" what…..I…..I thought you were going to pay?"

"No" Hansi said

"Hey you're supposed to pay when you're with a lady buster" Lum Cheng said

"Yes when Im with a lady not a childish brat" Hansi said

Lum Cheng growl" geez I wonder where's the sign in the restaurant where it says no rude jerks allowed?"

"Ouch that hurt" Hansi said sarcastic

"You're unbelievable you know that, look I forgot to bring my money so….how about" Lum Cheng paused

"You want me to pay for your food….well I don't know what do I get in return?" Hansi said

"You will stay in my apartment and it will prevent me from kicking you out which Im looking forward to it" Lum Cheng said

Hansi gave a thoughtful look(hum kicking me out of her apartment doesn't sound too bad but I do need a place to stay and I don't feel like finding one its too difficult anyway)" al right Ill pay for your food"

Lum Cheng sighed in relief" thanks"

The waiter came back with the miso soup" here you go miss" he place the soup next to her

"Thanks" Lum Cheng said as she took her Chinese sticks and started eating

While Lum Cheng was eating Hansi just stood there watching her he chuckle to himself (she really was hungry look at her devouring that soup)

Lum Cheng looked at him" what is there something on my face?"

Hansi sweat dropped" you shouldn't be talking with your mouth full"

"Sorry" Lum Cheng said as she continue eating Hansi just sighed

After a couple of minutes Lum Cheng finish eating her soup" mmm delicious I could really go for another bowl"

"Don't you even think about it I am paying if you have forgotten" Hansi said annoyed

"Yeah yeah I was just joking" Lum Cheng said while waving her hand off

"Can I ask you something?" Hansi said

"Huh sure" Lum Cheng said

"Its about that weapon of yours what is it?" Hansi said curious

"Oh Jesso it's a ancient weapon passed down from my family from generation to generation it belong to my ancestors then my great grandfather then my grandfather then my father and now I have it" Lum Cheng said

"I see it must be very powerful" Hansi said still curious

"It is Jesso it's the ultimate magical weapon the user can cast powerful spells controlling that power is one of the requirements to be the successor of it it also rivals Katsumi's weapon Grosspoliner" Lum Cheng said

Hansi nodded(that weapon really is powerful I can sense its power but I also sense a greater power hidden within the weapon she probably hasn't released its true power yet maybe Ill tell her later)

Lum Cheng gave him a suspicious look" why are you so interested in Jesso all of the sudden?"

"Nothing I was just curious that's all" Hansi said coolly

(Curious yeah right he might be thinking of stealing Jesso from me no way not gonna happen) Lum Cheng thought

Lum Cheng continue to look at Hansi with suspicion and distrust while Hansi was just looking bore, he then sighed while looking at the restaurant.

"We should be getting back to patrol the city where is that waiter anyway?" Hansi said

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lum Cheng and Hansi along with the rest of the people in the restaurant looked to the source and saw the waiter with others employees running scare.

"What's going on?" Lum Cheng said

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE KITCHEN" the waiter shouted in fear he then left the restaurant with the rest of the people

"A monster?" Hansi said looking at Lum Cheng

Lum Cheng gasp sensing Jesso(Jesso is reacting that means a Luciferhawk is near)

"That monster must be a Luciferhawk" Hansi said

Lum Cheng nodded as she left the restaurant and went to their vehicle and took Jesso she return tot the restaurant and saw Hansi with his sword in hand.

"Lets go" Hansi said

Lum Cheng nodded and both officers left towards the kitchen, when they enter the kitchen it was pretty quiet and empty since everyone left the place. The ovens and others machines were turn on the people were too scare to eventually turn them off.

"Lets split up" Hansi said

Lum Cheng nodded while gulping a little (why does he have to say that?)

Both split up hoping to have a better chance to find the Luciferhawk, Lum Cheng took a turn in the passage she was holding Jesso too tight she didn't have a clue where the Luciferhawk could be and she was getting a bit anxious and not to mention impatient. She reach the end of the passage and there was nothing but she didn't saw that there was a invisible blur right behind her and she was completely unaware of it.

Lum Cheng saw that Jesso was reacting like crazy(what's going on why is Jesso reacting there's no Luciferhawk here?)

Or so she thought

Hansi was walking in the opposite direction of the kitchen when suddenly

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Hansi gasp (oh no the brat is in trouble)

Hansi run to the location where he heard the scream, when he reach the end of the passage he gasp Lum Cheng was pin to the wall by some unknown force, he prepare his sword and lunge at the invisible creature.

"NO WAIT" Lum Cheng shouted but it was in vain Hansi has charge and hit the unseen force dropping the Chinese sorceress to the ground

Lum Cheng rush to Hansi with an angry look on her face" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED"

Hansi sweat dropped" so this is the thanks I get for saving your life you really are ungrateful"

"Saving my life you rush in without thinking and hit whatever it was that it was holding me yeah that's saving my life" Lum Cheng said while glaring at him

"Look we don't have time for this the Luciferhawk got away" Hansi said

"How do you know that it was a Luciferhawk that attack me?" Lum Cheng said

"What else is gonna be it seems it has the ability to camouflage itself we have to be careful" Hansi said

"Okay so where did it go?" Lum Cheng said

"It went this way" Hansi said pointing to the direction where the Luciferhawk went

Lum Cheng nodded the two started walking towards the direction which left them outside of the restaurant that's where they saw a sewer manhole open giving them a clue to where the Luciferhawk has gone.

"Lets go" Hansi said while entering the manhole

"Great now were gonna smell like sewer" Lum Cheng said

"Stop whining and lets go" Hansi said

Lum Cheng growl while entering the manhole

The sewers were dark not a single light they walk trough the dark sewer tunnel.

"Its too dark I can't see a thing" Lum Cheng whine again

"I told you to stop whining the sooner we stop this Luciferhawk the sooner we get out" Hansi said(this Luciferhawk is not stupid with his ability he has the advantage in hiding in the sewer since its dark we can't see a thing this is gonna get tough)

"I don't think we can't take this Luciferhawk on maybe we should call the others for back up" Lum Cheng said as she reach her communicator" this is Lum Cheng can anyone hear me Lebia Katsumi anybody come in, ah damn its not working"

"The sewer system must be cutting the communication" Hansi said(maybe the Luciferhawk knew about this another reason why it lure us here perhaps)

"So we are on our own" Lum Cheng said

"So it seems" Hansi said

Lum Cheng decided to stay quiet and continue to walk the sewer along with Hansi, the two reach a tow way tunnel Hansi stop making Lum Cheng look a little nervous.

"You better not say that we should spilt up again" Lum Cheng said

:No its too dangerous to split up there's no communication so we can't contact each other in order to meet up and besides" Hansi paused" you might get pin to a wall again"

A vein pop in Lum Cheng's head" what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you might get attack by the Luciferhawk again" Hansi reply coolly

"No that' not what you mean I think you don't think I got what it takes to fight this Luciferhawk am I right?" Lum Cheng said in a threatening tone

Hansi sweat dropped(great looks like the smell from the sewer is rotting her brain)" we don't have time for this"

"Im right you think you can take on the Luciferhawk on your own well guess what buster I will defeat this Luciferhawk and I will do it ON MY OWN FAREWELL" Lum Cheng said as she took the left side of the tunnel

"Brat get back here" Hansi said

Lum Cheng growl while facing him" and my name is LUM CHENG in case you haven't figure out goodbye" with that she left taking the tunnel

Hansi sighed" great so much for teamwork"

He decided to took the same path Lum Cheng took he got a feeling he was going to rescue her again althought there was something inside him that wanted him to saved her no matter what he shook his thoughts as he continue to walk the sewer.

As Hansi went deeper into the tunnel he saw Lum Cheng in a fighting stance

Hansi prepare his sword" its here"

"Quiet" Lum Cheng said in angry tone she was still upset with the demon hunter

Hansi was trying to pinpoint the exact location of the Luciferhawk" its too dark to see hey brat use a fire spell to light the tunnel"

"Im not listening to you like I said Im going to take care of this Luciferhawk myself and my name is Lum Cheng" she said angry

"Look this isn't the time to argue you have to light up the tunnel so we can see and it will give us a clue to where it is" Hansi said getting irritated by Lum Cheng's attitude

Lum Cheng growl" didn't you hear me I said" she was cut off when she was hit and send flying

Hansi acted in instincts and was able to catch her just in time unfortunately since it was dark Hansi couldn't see well so he caught her but she was on top of him they were in a very provocative position. Hansi blush he didn't need to see to where the Chinese sorceress was he could feel her whole body on top of his at that moment some impure thoughts invaded his mind thoughts that he dispelled immediately. He was glad that it was dark so Lum Cheng couldn't see the blush on his cheeks, Lum Cheng got off Hansi quickly it seems she was as embarrassed as he.

"You okay?" Hansi said trying to sound calm

"Y….yeah" Lum Cheng said unsure

Suddenly they heard a loud growl coming from near by

"Bra…I mean Lum Cheng we have to work together to beat this thing so right now we need to see where use your fire" Hansi said

Lum Cheng was surprise that Hansi was able to call her by her name instead of calling her brat she nodded in agreement" al right stand back" she took Jesso and raise high in the air

JESSO FIRE FORMATION

A large wave of fire filled the sewer tunnel and illuminate the tunnel Hansi saw a mysterious blur moving towards them.

(Found you) Hansi thought as he charge at the blur he strike it with his sword hitting the Luciferhawk made a cry of pain.

Suddenly Lum Cheng's fire spell worn out so she immediately cast it again

"Keep the fire coming Lum Cheng" Hansi said

Lum Cheng nodded while Hansi saw the source where he hit the Luciferhawk all of the sudden the Luciferhawk reveal itself it look like a chameleon with green and yellowish skin it had sharp claws and bluish eyes.

"So you are a Luciferhawk after all" Hansi said with a smirk

The Chameleon Luciferhawk charge at Hansi but he was quick and slash the Luciferhawks in half turning it to dust.

Lum Cheng smile" you did it"

Hansi smirk" no we did it"

After a few minutes the tow left the sewer and were back in the city.

"That Luciferhawk wasn't so tough" Lum Cheng said

"Looks like the only way to stop its camouflage was to actually hit it" Hansi said

"I guess" Lum Cheng said she then look at the demon hunter" Ill guess Ill have to apologize to you I mean there was no way I could defeat it on my own but together we were able to do it"

"Teamwork is essential in the AMP I guess" Hansi said

Lum cheng nodded and for a moment their eyes locked for a moment like they were admiring each others eyes for a second.

Lum Cheng then frown" don't get me wrong I still think that you are an impolite rude jerk"

"And I still think you are a childish brat" Hansi retorted

"Good we agree on something" Lum Cheng said

"We should report back to the chief" Hansi said

Lum Cheng nodded and they left back to the AMP vehicle

Later at the directors office

Rally was sited in her desk Mana and the rest of the AMP were in her office she smile at Hansi and Lum Cheng.

"Congratulations it seems you two can work together after all" Rally said

"Wait a minute how did you guys knew we were fighting a Luciferhawk?" Lum Cheng said

"Lebia activate the homing beacon on your communicator" Mana said

"Well I was able to upgrade it thanks to Andy" Lebia said

Andi smile while adjusting his glasses" no need to thank me Lebia its always a pleasure to help you"

Lebia smile at his comment

"I hope you two learn how important teamwork is in the battle" Rally said

"Of course I learn that I will rely on my partner as well as her with me right Lum Cheng?" Hansi said

Lum Cheng eye him suspiciously" al right what do you want you never act this nice"

"I just want to be nice well I should get going" Hansi said as he was about to left the office

"Hey wait" Lum Cheng said just before she stop him a pack of cigarettes fell from Hansi's trench coat pocket

(Damn) Hansi curse

Lum Cheng growl" I knew it you're going to the break room to smoke aren't you

"No" Hansi lied

"LIAR" Lum Cheng shouted

Hansi took the pack of cigarettes and immediately left the office

"COME BACK HERE" Lum Cheng shouted as she went after him the rest of the group sweat dropped

"I guess those two wont change" Kiddy said

"I think is a good start for them to get along" Katsumi said

"Knowing Hans that would be too good to be true" Kai said

The group sighed knowing that it would take time before Hansi and Lum Cheng will get along.

To be Continued

This chapter is finally done next I will begin on chapter 44 from Moon shinobi like I promised so look forward to it.

Next chapter: The mystery of the Izu temple


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 The Mystery of the Izu Temple

Chapter 11 The mystery of the Izu Temple

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius

Authors Notes: Yeah I know it's been a long long time since I updated this story but I have been gathering my ideas of how the story will go.

AMP headquarters main office

The whole group were having a small brief with Mana, next to her Lebia was typing on her computer and an image of a Japanes temple was shown the women as well as the new addition of men from the Iluminates were paying full of attention what Mana was about to tell them.

"Al right this is the Izu temple the temple has been abandoned for many years however, police authorities have witness an abnormal activity inside the temple"

"What kind of abnormal activity?" ask a curious Kiddy

"Is it a demon?" Kai added

"Why don't find out sergeant Bombers" Mana said

Ralph went in front of the group" well according to the investigation team they have been listening to voices from inside the temple when the team infiltrate the place they all claim to have witness some kind of spiritual being, since the team obviously got freak out they didn't took a long look on the being however they knew the being was a man"

"A ghost?" Hansi said

"Maybe the team also stated that the being mention something about revenge" Ralph said

"Is this being a Lucifer Hawk?" ask Katsumi

"That we don't know and that's why I'm going to send a group to investigate the temple and get to the bottom of this spiritual being and if turns out to be a Luciferhawk then you what to do" Mana said as she gaze at the team" Nami exorcism is your specialty since you're a shrine maiden so you and Tobias will investigate the temple"

"Yes chief" Nami said

"We'll solve this problem chief Izosaki" Tobias said

"And this is a great chance to test your teamwork I mean if Hansi and Lum Cheng were able to work together then you two will be just fine" Mana said

"What do you mean I'm immature?"

The group sweat dropped as they saw Hansi and Lum Cheng doing their usual arguing.

(I spoke too soon they still have ways to go before working as a team) Mana thought

"Why do you think I'm immature?" Lum Cheng said as she glare at the demon hunter

"The way you act it's so childish" Hansi said while glaring at her

"I am NOT childish" she then stuck her tongue at him

Hansi shook his head" you see you're acting pretty childish and immature"

Lum Cheng growl as she was about to scream in frustration

"That's enough you two" Lebia said

"Anyway Nami Tobias good luck" Mana said

"Right let's go Nami" Tobia said

Nami nodded they were about to leave

"Hey Nami don't get any ideas o while you guys are in the temple" Kiddy said with a devilish grin while the group sweat dropped at her comment.

Tobias look puzzle by her comment but Nami knew what she was talking about and she blush crimson.

"You okay Nami?" Tobias said worry

"Yeah I'm….fine let's go"

They left the office and head to the parking lot where they got into one of the AMP vehicles. After a few hours they arrived at the Izu temple which was very big.

"So this is the Izu Temple I guess it's an obvious place for a ghost to be" Tobia said noticing the condition of the temple

"Well the temple has been abandoned for hundreds of years because of the ghost"

"What the ghost has been that long?"

"I don't know if it's related to this ghost"

The two went inside the temple and started looking around it wasn't a pretty sight everything was messy and dusty.

"No one has cleaned this place in years, hey Nami you said that the ghost is not related what do you mean?"

"My grandfather told me that the temple is haunted by the spirit of Moyoki Sato"

"Moyoki Sato?"

"He was the head priest of the temple exactly five hundred years ago he was the care taker of the temple he was a very kind and noble man, however back then the shogun was at war with the revolutionaries and war was waged on the land the shinsengumi was investigating every place for any signs of rebels and they did. When they investigate the Izu temple they found out that priest Moyoki was hiding and sheltering rebels he was even feeding them such actions weren't taken lightly."

"What happened to him?"

Nami shook her head" they executed him for the charge of treason the shinsengumi was a task force that always believe in justice trough swift death"

"It's always death to the traitors that's how the world works" Tobias said in a low tone

"But I don't think priest Moyoki was a traitor was he really doing something wrong? He was just offering shelter and food for people who were being hunted down; I think this conflict would have been found a logical solution without using death as punishment"

Tobias smile" Nami I didn't knew you were an idealist?"

"I guess grandfather taught me to think like that since I was little" she said while chuckling

"Okay I understand about priest Moyoki but why did you said that the ghost is not related to him?"

"Well we were just inform by the police that they have been hearing voices from inside the temple just now I think it's a coincidence that there might be another ghost involve in this"

"Another ghost huh but you can't forget what Ralph said the investigation team claim that the ghost was a man"

"We will figure this out once we search the whole temple"

"Right"

The two began to investigate the temple from every corner and place they search the halls the corridors and rooms. When they finish with the first floor they went to the second floor and it was no luck either there was no sign of no one the place didn't look like it had any inhabitants in very long time. They got back to the first floor and return to the entrance of the temple their first search was not a success.

"Well we no ghost here" Tobia said

Nami reach for her communicator" this is Nami come in"

"What's your report on the investigation Nami?" Mana's voice came from the communicator

"We search everywhere and we didn't found no signs of any ghost"

"The ghost might show up at nightfall so I guess you two will have to wait until sundown"

"That will give us more time to search this place" Tobias said

Nami nodded" all right I will set the barriers in the temple"

"Good report back to me if you find anything over and out" Mana cut her communication

Tobias smirk" let's get this started"

After a few hours Nami was done putting barriers over the temple, she went to the entrance to the temple and notice that Tobias hasn't return yet she suddenly grew worry for him.

(I hope nothing has happened to him)

"Nami?" came the voice of Tobias who ran to her he was holding a very old book

"Tobias you're back I thought something happened to you"

"I'm fine while I was doing my search on the temple I went to priest Moyoki's room the place was worse than the temple but I was able to find this" he show her the book

He blow the dust over the book" sorry if it's a little dusty"

"What is it?" Nami said curious

"It's Moyoki's diary"

Nami gasp" really this is incredible I can't believe it's been here this entire time do you read it?"

"Well I try to but all of the pages are not so clear and eligible to read I mean the book it's five hundred years old it won' be in perfect conditions" he smirk

Nami giggle" I guess can I take a look at it?"

"Yeah sure" he handed the diary to her

Nami open the diary and Tobias wasn't kidding the pages were too old and the letters were half erase making it impossible to read.

"You're right Tobias I can't read any of this" she kept passing the pages" huh wait a minute I can understand a little what's written on this page"

Tobias gasp" really you can?"

"I think so I'll give it a try" she try to read the cripple text" it's says April 12 let's see…..the children came early today as usual they wanted me to tell them stories about the temple and I did I explain to them how it was built and the reign of the previous shogun. The kid enjoy the story they were hungry so I didn't hesitate to feed them the small critters were so playful I guess today is a great day"

Tobias smile" I guess you were right about him he's very kind"

Nami nodded while she flip another page of the diary" here's another page I think I can read it let's see…….April 16 I can't believe it war has rage our country the rebels want a new era of prosperity and the shogun is ignoring their demands why do they have to chose war can't they see that war will bring nothing but pain and death why can't they understand I'm worry about the children knowing them they must be so scare I hope they are all right. Just recently a member of the shinsengumi came here and warm me about the rebels he told me that they should be out looking for shelter since they have already destroy their homes I was upset by this statement however I understood and agree not to give anyone any shelter."

Nami shook her head" at first he wasn't going to let anyone from the rebellion inside the temple I wonder what made him change his opinion?" he then flsip another page" hum….I guess this the only page that can read"

"Then go ahead Nami read it" Tobias said interested to find out

She nodded and began to read" April 19 I have locked all entrances to the temple no rebels will enter here, suddenly I heard voices from outside I knew it rebels they came here just like the shinsengumi warn me they were seeking shelter I wasn't going to let them in but when I saw them I couldn't say no they were men women and children they were injure and they all look hungry. It didn't surprise at all this is the result of war I can see it in their eyes showing fear and pain, I have made my decision they are staying here I have enough food to feed all of them as for the injure I have medical kit store just in case I will make good use of it. It won't be long before the shinsengumi finds out and comes here I don't care these people needed help and I don't regret helping them but I won't let them find them I have told them about the secret passage of the temple the leads into the open road to Osu they will escape before they arrived here."

Name stop reading she was shock along with Tobias she continued reading" when the shinsengumi comes to the temple I will tell them truth I won't lie its wrong however I will keep a secret about the passage and their whereabouts I have finally seal my fate I have no regrets I'm ready to die I just hope the someday people will understand that war is meaningless."

Nami finish reading the final entry in his journal she had tears in her eyes.

"Priest Moyoki you died for a good cause" she said while drying her tears

"War is meaningless" Tobias said while chuckling" that's the same thing father Stephan says I guess he must have learn from priest Moyoki"

"If the ghost that is haunting the temple is really the spirit of priest Moyoki then I must find him and purify him otherwise his spirit will be forever roaming the temple doom to for all eternity"

"Right and don't forget about me I'm going to help you so you're not alone" Tobias said while smiling at her

She smiled back" of course"

Suddenly they heard a sound from within the temple

"What was that?" Tobia said as he drew his swords

Nami gasp" the barrier has been activated"

"The ghost" Tobias said

Nami nodded and they went inside they walk to the exact source where the barrier was activated. Nami saw the activated barrier but there was no sign of the source that activated Tobias kept his guard while looking at every direction just in case it turns out to be an ambush.

"Where's the ghost?" Tobias said

"That's strange seal barriers don't activated by themselves something must have activated"

"The ghost must be playing with us let's keep our guard up"

She nodded she took a seal tag on her left hand while on her right she had her dagger of the dragon spirit Goshinto.

"REVENGE"

The two gasp as they heard the loud screaming coming from a few feet away, they to the location where they heard the scream. When they arrived they gasp in shock standing in front of them was the ghost it was a bald man in his early fifties he seems to be very upset, Nami gasp she went closer to him she knew who he was.

"So it's true you are the spirit Moyoki Sato"

The ghost growl" REVENGE"

"I'm sorry priest Moyoki but revenge won't help you get free from your imprisonment, you may haven't realize yet but it's been five hundred years since the Edo war ended and you are imprison to roam in this temple because of the injustice act that was cast upon you, but I am here to help you I'm a Shinto priestess from the Yamaigumo clan I will help you break free so that you could finally rest in peace"

The ghost stood quiet but he then glare at Nami

"NO REVENGE"

Tobias sighed while preparing his swords" oh well it would be too good to be true if we didn't have to use force"

He charge at the spirit and slash him with his swords but it was no good because it went through him he trip and felt to the ground with a sweat dropped.

"Great I forgot that he's a ghost physical attacks won't harm it"

Nami nodded" right but this will" she then prepare to use her seal tag

She put the seal tag right in the middle of his forehead" weary spirit rest in peace" she made a couple of hand seals and the ghost growl in pain

(Something's wrong) She thought seeing that the ghost was screaming in terrible pain

Suddenly he change shape from the human priest to a monster he was the combination of a cat and human.

"REVENGE"

Nami glare at the new ghost" you're a Luciferhawk"

Tobias gasp" what he is? Then looks like we are lucky that decided to investigate the temple"

The ghost Luciferhawk charge at Nami but Tobias try to slash it with his swords but once again they went through him.

"Damn how are we going to harm it and you're seal tag didn't harm it either"

The Luciferhawk growl before vanishing

"Great he's gone" Tobias said

Nami check one of her seal tags" the tag made him change his form he's not the spirit of priest Moyoki in fact he's not even a ghost to begin with"

"What do you mean?" ask a confuse Tobias

"Seal tags are extremely effective against spirits but the tag didn't destroy him which means he's not a spirit I think he's an astro projection of himself"

Tobias blink" astro projection you mean his spirit separated from his body?"

"Yes that will explain why the seal tag didn't harm it"

"So how are we going to fight him?"

"We must find his body if we destroy his body he will be destroy"

"Then I guess that's why he vanish he must have return to his body to fight us"

"Maybe but right now we don't know where his body is so I might assume he's going to remain in his astro projection form until we find it"

"Then we better hurry and find the body fast"

Nami nodded" where should we start looking?"

"Hold it Nami we have to think first, we must think of a safe place in the temple where the Luciferhawk might be hiding his body"

"A secure place in the temple?" Nami said she then gasp" that's it" she pick Moyoki's diary and began searching through the pages

"What are you doing Nami?"

"I know the perfect place where his body might be, the secret passage Moyoki mentions in his diary"

"You mean the same passage he used for the rebels to escape?"

"Yes the problem is that he doesn't specifies the exact location of that passage" she started checking in the last entry" where is it has to be here….wait a minute there's more written here it's mentioning something about underground"

"The passage is….." Tobias paused

"IS UNDERGROUND" they shouted in unison

"Al right then let's check the floors there has to a secret entrance that will lead us underground"

They nodded and left they went to check every floor available in the temple since most of the floor was destroy and crumble so it won't so hard for them to find the right one. After an hour of searching they haven't found anything and it was getting a little frustrating.

"Okay this is annoying" said an annoyed Tobias

Nami sighed" well it wouldn't be a secret passage for nothing"

Tobias eyes lit up" that's it"

"What?" Nami said puzzle

"The secret entrance that leads underground it must be in Moyoki's room"

Nami gasp" yes that must be it"

"Let's go"

They headed to Moyoki's chamber which was one of the rooms that wasn't destroyed and started searching the place; it only took them a couple of minutes to find the secret entrance which was next to Moyoki's bed. They went inside and saw that the place was dark Nami use one of her seals to make it lit with fire illuminating the dark passage. While walking the passage the y heard the screaming of revenge from far away, they both nodded looks like they were in the right path after all. After a while from walking in the passage they saw secret passage that lead outside the temple and also the body of the Luciferhawk who was still sleepy.

"There he is" Nami said

"Right time to finish this" Tobias said while taking his swords (this was too easy)

And just before he was about to kill the being the ghost appear and enter his body.

(Oh damn) Tobias thought

The Luciferhawk open his eyes and charge at Tobias pinning him to the ground.

"Tobias" Nami said worry as she took a seal tag and her dagger

"I'm all right just attack him" he said while struggling

She nodded and threw a couple of seals on him making him growl in pain

Tobias got the opportunity he need it to attack he charge with his swords and slash one arm of the Luciferhwak.

"AH DAMN YOU REVENGE……REVENGE ON THE HUMANS"

"Sorry pal but you won't be doing any revenge here Nami finish it"

Nami nodded and use her dagger to call the dragon spirit Goshinto, the mighty dragon emerge and charge at the Luciferhawk killing it leaving the dust behind.

The two sighed in relief it was over.

"We did it partner" Tobias said with a smile

"We make a pretty good team"

They left the passage and return to the temple they were back in Moyoki's room.

"I guess there wasn't such thing as the ghost of Moyoki after all"

"I don't know about that Tobias some spirits are never visible to see they stay invisible to the human eye maybe Moyoki's is one of those spirits" she then put a seal tag on the cover of his diary

"Why you did that?" Tobias said puzzle

"Just in case I guess" she said with a smile she then reach for her communicator" this is Nami mission accomplish were returning to headquarters"

"Well done you two over" came Mana's voice from the communicator before the singing out

"Let's go" Tobias said

Nami nodded and they left the room

"So Tobias are you going to teach me how to cook?'

"Of course I will when I'm done with you, you'll be the best cook in your house even better than your sister" Tobias said while giving her a wink

She blush a little while giggling" I hope your right"

Back at Moyoki's room the seal tag on the cover of the diary vanish and suddenly the spirit of the priest Moyoki Sato appear he smile knowing that he was finally free from his eternal prison.

"Nami Yamaigumo thank you"

With those words said he vanished and left towards the other side where his soul can finally rest in peace.

To be continued

Another chapter done please read and review I'm going to start working on chapter 12 from the Ultimate tournament farewell.


	13. Read

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
